Immortal Slumber
by AuntMo
Summary: When a mutated form of the Crotoan virus starts infecting supernatural beings, they seek out help from Gabriel and his family, in addition to Dean and Sam. What compels them all to help their enemies? Sequel to "Collateral Blessings". Gabriel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to my fic "Collateral Blessings". If you choose to read this story, it would benefit you greatly to have read the first one to understand my original characters and their relationships to the characters from **_**Supernatural**_** that you already know and love. I did start off with the epilogue of "Collateral Blessings" to give you a jump start becasue the stroy picks up right where the epilogue left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. **

_The sun peeked through the curtains, waking the sleeping red head. She brushed the curls out of her face as she opened her green eyes to see what the morning held in store. She stretched her arms above her head as she yawned and rolled over. She tumbled out of her bed and snuck around the rest of the upstairs to see if anyone else was awake in the house. A peek in the room next to hers led to the discovery of only one sleeping form on the bed, which meant that at least one other person was up and about. Another glance into the guest room revealed that the house guests were both still tucked in their beds, awaiting the surprise she had left them after they had fallen asleep._

_She toddled down the stairs with her blankie tucked under her arm. She found him in the kitchen. "Morning, Daddy!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his leg._

"_Morning, Sugar! Would you like some pie for breakfast?"_

"_Mommy doesn't like it when we have pie for breakfast."_

_He laughed as he picked up his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "No, she doesn't. But she doesn't need to find out."_

"_Mommy always finds out, Daddy."_

"_Yes, she does," he sighed, as he set his daughter down on the counter and cut a slice of pie anyway._

"_Do you think she will find out what I did to Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam while they were asleep?"_

_He never imagined that those muttonheads would ever be an "uncle" to any child of his. Heck, he had not even imagined he would have any kids. But ever since she had made her early and very loud entrance into the world almost five years ago, there isn't anything the two hunters wouldn't do for her.__ And even he had to admit, he wouldn't have it any other way. _

"_And what was that, Sugar?" he asked._

"_I gave them clown faces, Daddy!" she giggled._

"_That's my girl!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I won't tell, if you don't!"_

"_Arrgh! Clowns? Why did it have to be clowns? Why won't this come off? GAAYBRIEL!" _

_The father and daughter could hear the commotion coming from upstairs. "I think your Uncle Sam is awake now, Sugar. Which means everyone else will be awake soon, too. Would you like to leave before they come downstairs? We could go see some elephants and lions."_

"_Daddy,' she giggled. "It's too early. The zoo isn't open."_

"_Oh, we aren't going to the zoo. We're going to Kenya."_

_With that, the father and daughter disappeared from the kitchen with a snap, before anyone else could discover their morning mischief._

"I have tried everything and it just won't come off," Sam huffed, trying desperately to remove the "clown face" that he had woken up with this morning.

"Dude, we are just going to have to wait until that candyass gets back," Dean said. "Deal with it. Besides, the make-up sure does help you look pretty, bitch."

"Shut-up, jerk. You look just as pretty as I do." Sam sighed. "Annie, I am going to strangle him when he gets back, you know that right?"

"It's hard to take you seriously, Sam, in you current condition," Annie laughed. "And how sure are you that it was Gabe that did this?"

"What to do you mean? This sort of thing is right up his alley," Sam grumbled.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Abigail has been...well, exploring her powers recently."

"Are you saying that our precious, sweet little Abby could have done this to us?" Dean asked.

"Your precious, sweet little Abby also made her stuffed animals come to life last week, which was cute until the puppy dog chased the teddy bear into curio cabinet, with Abby tearing right behind them. Glass shattered everywhere." Annie shuddered. "She would be in the hospital now if Gabe hadn't been here to heal her."

Both Sam and Dean's eyes widened in surprised. "Since when does Abby have powers?" they said in unison. "Or at least ones that she can control?" Dean added. Sam and Dean hadn't been to visit in several months, but they did try to keep updated on the important information in the little family's lives. They were here now because Abby would soon celebrate her fifth birthday and they wouldn't miss that even if another Apocalypse was right around the corner.

"Well, I think we have always known this was coming. Whenever she sneezes, the lights flicker. And when she has a temper tantrum we loose power in the whole house for a bit. But for a couple of weeks now, she has been experimenting. She realizes she can control it. She wants to see how much like her dad she can be."

"And I am sure he is encouraging her. What kind of things can she do?" Dean pried.

"So far, she has been able to teleport herself small distances, mostly around the house, or move object around the house, like bring herself a snack when she is already in bed. And the rest of it has been things that would entertain her."

"Like giving us clown faces?" asked Sam.

"She has been going through a circus phase lately. So clowns, jugglers, tightropes, and animals all hold a certain fascination for her right now. Maybe she wanted her own clowns in the house. Be glad you didn't end up in a tutu with an umbrella up on a tightrope. Plus, both Abby and Gabe are gone this morning, so someone is hiding from something."

"I don't know. I wouldn't put it past him to hide behind his daughter," Dean said while Annie just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we could call Cas and he could change us back," Sam said. "Dean, get him down here!"

"Me? Why me? You call him."

"I don't know. Maybe because he has a 'profound bond' with you?"

"Ugh...You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Dean sighed.

"Just like all of the things you don't let me live down," Sam retorted.

Cas soon appeared and Annie swore she saw the slightest of smirks on the angel's face when he regarded the two hunters with their new appearance.

"Cas," Sam begged. "Please, can you change us back?"

"I am afraid there is nothing I can do Sam. Only the one who did this to you can reverse the effects."

"Then please, find them!"

"Who?"

"Gabriel and Abigail! One of them did this to us!" Sam exclaimed.

Just then, the father and daughter appeared in the room. Abigail had her hands full with cotton candy and balloons. "Mommy!" she cried. "Daddy and I went and saw elephants and lions and giraffes in Can-ya. Then he made a circus for me! I got balloons and cotton candy, see?"

"I do. Looks like your hands are sticky, too." Annie said, as her daughter nodded. "Maybe your Daddy could help clean you up?" Annie looked up at Gabe, who snapped his fingers, cleaning up the mess his daughter brought home. It was then that Abby noticed the other in the room.

"Uncle Cas!" she squealed with delight, running to the angel and hugging him around both legs. "When did you get here?"

"I just arrived a few moments ago. Your Uncle Dean asked me to come and help him with a problem that he and your Uncle Sam seem to have."

Abigail giggled. "They have clown faces. I gave them the faces last night when they were sleeping."

Annie gave Sam and Dean a look that clearly said "I told you so." But Sam rounded on Gabriel anyway. "You!" Sam shouted. "You need to take care of this now!"

"Hel-lo! Didn't you just hear? I didn't do this. Why are you yelling at me?" Gabe responded. "And watch your tone. You are going to scare Abigail."

"I am tired of being a clown," Sam sighed, exasperated. "I hate clowns."

"I am sorry, Uncle Sam, I thought you would like clowns as much as I do," Abigail said, her face downcast.

"Come here, Sugar," Gabe said, picking up his daughter. "Do you remember what I taught you?" Abigail nodded her head. "Let's change Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam back now, Okay? So close your eyes, and picture them the way they should be."

Abigail did what her dad asked her to do, he set her down and soon Sam and Dean were back to their usual selves.

"Thanks, Abby," Sam said, as he kneeled down to give the girl a hug. "I am sorry I got mad at you."

"That's okay, Uncle Sam. I only meant it to be fun," the girl replied. "Mommy, can I go outside and play?"

"Sure sweetheart, just stay close by, okay? And Abby, no making your toys coming to life."

"Yes, Mommy." The little girl went out into her front yard, grabbing a doll along the way, while the adults stayed behind to talk. She had no problem keeping herself entertained, though she wished her mommy would let her bring her doll to life. It would be so much more fun if her doll could talk and play with her. Or if she had any playmate at all. Soon, however, a man approached the house. He was dressed in a black suit as he approached the little girl.

"Why, hello love," he said. "So, you fancy a playmate? I could make you one if give me kiss."

As Abby raised her eyes to look at him, and given her parentage, she did not see the face of a man. She saw his true, gnarled demonic face. And she did what any child her age would do. She screamed.

"DAADDYY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5, AU after that. As I have done before, flashbacks are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. **

As soon as the adults heard Abby scream, Gabriel disappeared, followed closely by Cas. Annie, Dean and Sam ran through the house, out the front door and into the yard. Annie saw Cas holding her crying daughter, and Gabe threatening a man in a black.

"Crowley," snarled Dean from behind her. Annie had of heard of the crossroads demon from Sam and Dean before. But she had no idea what he was doing in front yard with her daughter. Annie ran up to Cas and took Abby from him, Dean and Sam right behind her.

"Mommy, that monster wanted me to give him a kiss so he could make me a friend," the little girl whimpered.

"Monster?" Crowley pouted. "Little harsh don't you think?"

"Abigail must be able to see your true face, as Gabriel and I do," Cas stated.

"You tried to make a deal with a kid?" Dean snapped. "You are even more of a sick, twisted freak than I thought."

"Annie, take Abby in the house," demanded Gabriel. "She doesn't need to see this."

"No," Annie said. "Sam, you do it. You owe her after this morning. Play with her, let her braid your hair if she wants. But I am staying here. I want to see what this creep is doing here trying to con my little girl into some sort of deal. And I don't want the sugar-coated version I will get later." Sam took Abby and went into the house, neither one pleased with the idea.

"I like this one," Crowley said, motioning to Annie. "She's got spunk."

"Keep your trap shut about my family," Gabriel growled, as he moved to stand in front of Annie. "You are about two seconds from being annihilated as it is."

"So what are you doing here, Crowley?" asked Dean. "No one summoned you here to make a deal, I can almost guarantee that."

"You sure about that?" Crowley purred. "How do you know I don't have something you need?"

"So spill, you dick, or I send you packing," Gabriel sneered.

"A soul. Bobby Singer's to be precise."

While Annie had heard of the older hunter, she had not met him until a few years ago. Dean and Sam had kept her hidden from all things supernatural at their father's request in an effort to protect her. It wasn't until they found out she was their priest and Gabriel had come back into her life as her guardian, and eventually more, that she had begun to meet others from the hunting world. Bobby Singer had been a welcome addition to their strange little family. While Sam, Dean and Cas all filled the role of uncle to Abby, Bobby had been like a surrogate grandfather to her little girl.

"You were supposed to give that back!" Dean yelled.

"I did. Or most of it anyway. I kept control of a portion of it, as well as the ability to make his legs work… or not. A good businessman always keeps his options open."

"You son of bitch!" Dean grabbed Crowley. "You're giving it back now!"

"Perhaps," Crowley responded as he brushed Dean away. "If I get the help I need."

"What possible help could you need from us?" Annie asked.

"It seems that some of my best crossroads demons have gotten ill."

"Demons don't get sick," Dean said. "And even if they do, why are you here for a few sniffles?"

"It is more than a few sniffles, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Coughing, fever, fatigue. Then after a few days to week, they fall into what I believe you humans would call a coma. None of them have woken up. So far, nothing I have tried has worked to make them better. I have three demons in comas right now."

"What do expect us to do?" Castiel asked. "Angels are not allowed to work with demons. I am not sure we could heal them even if we were allowed to."

"Not that I think that it is a great idea or anything," Dean said, "but you did work with him before."

"Yes," replied Cas, "but that was when I was cut off from Heaven, and the Apocalypse was on the horizon. I would not be allowed to intervene now."

"Not you, them," Crowley responded pointing at Annie and Gabriel. "The glorified messenger boy and his pretty little side kick is who I came to call on."

isisisisis

_Bobby Singer just shook his head as he listened to Sam and Dean. He had heard them tell a lot of tales over the years, but this one had to be up there. So not only had John Winchester hidden this girl while she was growing up, but he had somehow convinced the two of them to go along with this cockamamie idea to hide this girl her whole life from the rest of the hunting world when they could still go traipsing in whenever they felt like it. Now this girl turned out to be a priest of God, for them? Only a Winchester could get away with something like that. And the girl had gone and hooked up with Gabriel._

"_I thought that fool was dead?" grumbled Bobby._

"_Who around here stays dead?" replied Dean. "How many of us have managed to come back from the dead?"_

"_Um, Bobby," Sam said. "That's not all. They need a safe place to stay for awhile."_

"_Whadaya mean, they need a place to stay? I thought she had her own place in Kansas?"_

_It turned out, that once the barrier that Gabriel had in place around New Salem, KS came down, demons still kept coming after Annie almost non-stop, even after the defeat of Moloch. It seemed that the prospect of leaving the Winchesters without a priest was too tempting for most demons to pass up. After one too many close calls, Annie and Gabriel decided they needed to find a place to make a fresh start, especially once Annie realized she was pregnant._

"_Pregnant?" Bobby scowled. "She got knocked up by an angel? This is becoming _As the World Turns._"_

_But Bobby's grumbling was minimized as soon as he met Annie. She quickly ingratiated herself with the older hunter by helping out around the house, without having to be asked. She assisted with the cooking and cleaning and of course, there was always some sort of baked good in the house now, and it was usually pie. She also would spend time talking to the hunter and he was pleasantly surprised about her extensive knowledge about supernatural things._

"_You can thank Sam and Dean," she said. "I have heard about all of their adventures over the years."_

_Gabriel, on the other hand, brought balance to the situation by being a thorn in Bobby's side. While Gabriel did not do anything in particular to set the man off, it was clear that their personalities were complete opposites. Bobby Singer was a no-nonsense, by the book, curmudgeon, and Gabriel, well, he was at best a toss-the-book out, pure nonsense for the heck of it angel. Bobby wasn't sure what the nurse saw in him, but she was clearly happy. Gabriel usually tried to limit himself to popping in and out at all times of the day and night, since he was searching for a new permanent home for him and Annie to occupy that would keep her safe and well-hidden. On occasion, his sudden appearance would scare the living daylights out of Bobby, who wasn't used to have daily house guests, let alone ones who would appear without notice. But sometimes Gabriel would try to "help" and he would do things like grocery shop or laundry, the human way. And those things would never end well, at least from Bobby's view point._

_But, shortly before the baby was due, Gabriel found a place near Lone Jack, Missouri that would serve as a home for the little family. Annie also wanted to be able to have a clinic for hunters who needed a place to heal, that would be hidden from supernatural eyes, and Gabriel felt the place would serve those needs as well. Gabriel went to work at placing protective barriers around the home, while Sam and Dean made sure the new home was ready for the family to live in. Bobby, however, insisted that Annie stay at his home at least until the baby was born, saying she didn't need to be moved until the new arrival came. That, however, would be sooner than anyone expected._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5, AU after that. As I have done before, flashbacks are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters.**

"Why did you come to see us?" Gabriel said, eyes narrowing in on the demon. "And how exactly did you find us? This place is supposed to be hidden from you!"

"Part of a deal I made with a hunter. I got to tag along with him in exchange for extending the lease on his own soul. I am letting him stick around on Earth for a few extra years if he told me what he knew about you and gave me a 'ride' in."

"What makes you think we would help you?" Gabriel demanded.

"Oh, please," Crowley said. "You wouldn't want little Abigail to lose her Grumpy-pa now would you?"

"That still doesn't mean we could help you," Annie replied. "You heard what Cas said. Angels aren't allowed to help demons. And I am not sure I can either."

"Your mailman isn't exactly known for following the rules, sweetie. And I have heard rumors that you have a nice little clinic I can move my boys to. "

"It's a stretch to say I am going to help you, but even if I do, there is no way I am putting demons up in my clinic, "Annie said. "That place is a safe-haven for hunters everywhere to come and get help. I am not putting out the welcome mat for you and your kind. If we decide to help you in anyway, we will find an empty warehouse you can shack up in."

"You're still a nurse. And he can still heal. Both of you can at least try things that are unavailable to me. I want to put a stop to this while I still can. I don't want this thing spreading through the ranks. Got to contain it while I still can."

"Contain it? So this thing is contagious?" Dean asked. "What the hell have you been messing with that you have a contagious disease on the loose that affects demons?"

"Me? Messing with anything?" Crowley said. "We're the victims here. We're the ones getting sick."

The others on the lawn eyed him suspiciously. "Maybe," Dean said. "But there still has to be some common link between all of the sick demons. If you expect help from any of us, we want details. All of them."

"Fine," Crowley said grudgingly. "Anyone going to invite me in for a drink so I can share? I could use some scotch right about now."

"He's not coming into my house for a drink or anything else," Annie scowled, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Just then, Sam stepped out onto the front porch, "Annie, Gabe, do you have a minute? There is something I think you need to see."

"That's okay, sweetheart," Gabriel said. "Why don't you check on Abby? I have an idea for where we can all talk. Cas, keep an eye on this guy. Make sure he doesn't try anything while I am gone." With that, Gabriel disappeared and Annie went to check on her daughter and Sam, leaving Crowley in the capable hands of Dean and Cas.

Inside the house, what Annie found shocked her more than the events going out in her front yard. Her daughter was on the floor, playing with her dolls, with Sam. Abigail had a little Tinker Bell doll that she had made come to life that was flying around.

"Annie, boy I am glad you came in. I thought you should see this, but I didn't think Crowley needed to be aware either," Sam said.

"What's going on Sam?" Annie asked.

"Mommy, look!" Abigail exclaimed. "Tink is my new favorite dolly. I am just like her. I have wings, too!"

Annie turned to see that her daughter was absolutely correct. She has iridescent wings coming from her back, going up and out over her shoulders. Annie stumbled backwards and sat down on the couch, not sure how much more stress she could take from this day.

isisisisis

Gabriel knew Annie was right. There was no way that demon was coming into their house. Might as well invite Luci over for dinner. Hell, at least he was family, not some bottom feeder demon who had somehow worked his way up to be the current King of Hell, at least for the time being.

So he would do one of the things he was best at. He found an old warehouse a couple of miles down the road, and he would just create a nice little gathering place for them to meet. He knew the perfect place, too. The dining room aboard the cruise ship the _Pacific Princess_. He wondered if anybody would get his little inside joke. Stupid Crowley. How could anyone give their kid a name like that? Annie would probably get the joke. She always seemed to understand his humor. Thinking of her, he suddenly could sense that Annie was very upset and he had better get back to the house.

isisisisis

When Gabe got back to the house, he discovered that things in the yard were much as he had left them, though Crowley was getting impatient.

"You ready yet?" he asked anxiously. "I haven't got all day."

"You will wait as long it takes," Gabe barked back at him as he walked toward the house.

"Gabe, everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Give me a minute," the angel replied. Gabriel walked into the house and saw Annie sitting on the couch, hands covering her mouth. Sam was sitting on the floor, with a Tinker Bell doll flying around his head. When his daughter saw him, she cried out, "Daddy, look, I have wings just like you and Tinker Bell!"

isisisisis

"_Gay-briel! You ijiot! Have you been trying to do laundry again?" Bobby Singer surveyed the scene before him. The washing machine looked worse than a rabid dog, there was so much foam spilling from it onto the floor._

_Gabriel appeared next to the hunter. "Sure have. What's the…oh, sorry."_

"_Exactly how much soap did you use?"_

"_Well, a whole bottle. Too much, huh?"_

"_Ya, think? Why can't you just leave well enough alone?'_

"_Geesh! I was just trying to help."_

"_You can help by cleaning up this mess and from now on, let me do the laundry."_

"_Fine, except you aren't going to wash Annie's unmentionables."_

"_Lord! It's just underwear, boy! You aren't going anywhere near this machine again if I have to keep you out by burning Holy Oil!"_

_Behind them, they could hear Dean and Sam sniggering. "Shut up, you two, or I'll make you clean the mess instead of Willy Wonka, here."_

_Gabriel quickly dispatched the mess and left to check on Annie, who was resting._

"_You know, Bobby," Dean chuckled, "he doesn't really mean to be a pest."_

"_Don't mean he ain't one."_

"_Well, you are the one that insisted that he and Annie stay here until the baby is born. The new place is ready. They could leave now. The baby isn't due for another month."_

"_I said Annie needed to stay. That girl doesn't need the stress of moving across three states right now. But he don't need to be here."_

"_You know he isn't going to go anywhere without Annie," Sam said. "Like it or not, if she stays, he stays."_

"_Humph! Well, he better just stay out of my way then," grumbled Bobby._

_Upstairs, Gabe found that Annie was not even in bed._

"_I thought you were supposed to be resting? Are you okay?" he asked._

_Forest green eyes glared at him. "You try resting when you have the weight of a bowling ball sitting on your bladder. I have been up three times before now to use the bathroom. This trip makes four. My back hurts, my legs are cramping, and sometimes it is hard to breathe. Plus I am now so swollen I now have cankles. So I would say I am peachy with a side of keen."_

_Gabriel sighed. He had a feeling this was one of those days where everything would be his fault. "Annie," he asked hesitantly, "is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"_

_Annie looked at him. She realized that he was truly concerned about her and was only trying to help. "You know, you could bring me the _Firefly_ DVDs and some ice cream and we could have on our own little marathon. And maybe a massage?"_

"_Sure! Anything for you, sweet cheeks!"_

_Soon he got them set up with the DVD and some ice cream sundaes. But just as he started to massage her back, Annie interrupted him._

"_Gabe, um, I think my water just broke."_

**A/N: Just some background on how this series of fics came to be. I read a variety of things on this site. One author, Niknakz93, has a very unique sense of humor and has a fic entitled **_**Movie Night with the Winchesters **_**in which the boys watch a variety of movies and are often visited by none other than Gabe. There are some very funny moments. But she issued a challenge about a month ago, which actually prompted me to write fiction for the first time in fifteen years. The result was my one-shot, **_**The Best Pie**_**, which started this whole series I have done. So she gets some credit for getting me off my but.**

**Now Nic has this whole others series about Gabe, and kids that he has. Kids he didn't realize he had until they were older. And they are all older than Abby (in some case, much older). After several PMs about a variety of things, she asked if she could write a little fic about Annie and Abby meeting Gabe's other kids, and I gave her the okay. The result is a fic called **_**Brand New Wings**_**. It is very cute, if you want to check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5, AU after that. As I have done before, flashbacks are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters.**

"So Tinker Bell," Sam smirked up at Gabe,"what do you plan on doing with this latest discovery?"

"Shut up Smee" Gabe snapped at Sam. Abby then began to say in a sing, song voice "Smee, Smee Shut Up Smee". Gabriel pinched the bridge of his noise and sighed while Sam sniggered and Annie just shook her head. He really did need to be more careful about what he said around his daughter.

"Abby, Sugar, come here. How did you get your wings?"

"Well, I made Tink fly," Abby said. "She was so pretty. So I closed my eyes and I wished really hard that I had some. When I opened my eyes, they were there!"

"Do you think can close your eyes and wish them away?" Gabe asked.

"But why, Daddy? I like them!"

"Sugar, they are very pretty. But we don't show our wings to everyone. Now is not a good time to show our wings."

Abigail looked up at her father, tears in her eyes. "Can I bring them back later?"

"Sure you can Sugar, just not right now, okay?"

"Alright, Daddy". Then the little girl closed her eyes and made her wings invisible to all other eyes.

"So what now?" Annie asked.

"We still need to get information from Crowley, but not here," Gabriel said "And I think at the moment, Abby would best be left in more angelic hands."

isisisisis

So it was decided that Cas would stay with Abby at the house. Gabriel explained to Castiel that Abigail had discovered her wings, but that it would be best for all right now if she didn't display them. Before they left, Annie made sure that Abby had a lunch, and encouraged Cas to try to get the young lady to take a nap.

The rest of the group made their way to the warehouse, where Gabe had set up the _Pacific Princess_ dining room. Gabriel had even managed to provide a lunch that included scotch for the demon and beer for the boys. Dean, of course, also begged Annie to bring some pie.

"Alright Captain Stubing," Gabe said to Crowley, "this is your ship, time to set it sailing. Tell us everything you know."

Sam and Dean both started coughing on the beers, while Annie grabbed Gabriel's hand and smiled at him.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Crowley barked.

"Don't worry about it," Annie said. "Just start giving us the information you promised."

"Fine," Crowley began. "The first three of my demons that took ill had made deals to heal humans who were also sick at the time. Promised to heal them, give them a few extra years of life, in exchange for their soul. When it came time to collect on the deal, the humans all died and went to Hell as scheduled, but my demons got sick, too."

"I am going to take a wild guess and say the humans that got sick all had the same thing," Annie said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Dean.

"There has to be more linking these sick demons together that just a couple of sick humans. It has to be the same disease. Am I right?"

"I knew I liked you," Crowley said, wagging his finger at Annie. "You are a sharp one."

"So, what disease did they have?" Sam asked.

"Croatoan virus, every one of them" Crowley said.

"You guys are still messing with that crap?" Gabe blurted. "You're never going to let it go are you?"

"This was years ago," Crowley responded. "We healed those people. My demons didn't get sick until they collected those souls. Even then, their symptoms are nothing like human symptoms of the Croatoan virus.

"You're kidding, right?" Annie snorted. "You can't believe that the two really don't have anything don't to do with one another just because the symptoms are different? Viruses change and mutate all the time, especially when you are dealing with different species."

"So you think it's connected then?" the demon asked.

"Well, it's not like I've looked at blood samples or anything, but I think it's highly likely," Annie replied. "So is it just these three demons, or are there others?"

"Why is that important?" Crowley asked.

"First of all, you said you would tell us everything," Gabriel said. "Secondly, if it is spreading to others, that means it is something bigger than the three deals that were made."

"Yes. The first three are now in comas but I have six others who are showing the initial symptoms the others first came down with. Like I said, I have tried several methods available to us to make them better. I even tried to track down Paeon and Eir, to see if they would be of any assistance to me."

"Eir?" Gabriel inquired. "How is she doing? I haven't seen her in centuries! Had quite a few parties back in the day and she always knew how to get rid of a hangover!"

"Eir's been keeping a pretty low profile since your older brother took out Baldur and the other gods. So have any other gods that are left. But Eir and Paeon couldn't find anything that could help me, at least right now."

"If pagan gods of medicine can't help you, what makes you think we can?" Sam asked.

"I am running out of time and running out of options," Crowley replied. "Like I've always said, I am a businessman. But if I am loosing my employees to sick time, I don't have anyone to push my product, do I?"

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Crowley?" Dean smirked.

isisisisis

Cas quickly discovered that Abigail was in no mood for taking a nap. In fact, she was in no mood to hide her wings, either. He wasn't overly concerned about her showing her wings in the house, since no one else was home at the moment. But Abby was not content to simply stay at home.

"Uncle Cas, I want to fly with my wings like Tinker Bell."

"I don't think your mom and dad want you to fly unless you are with one of them Abigail."

"But you have wings, Uncle Cas. You can take me flying, just like Daddy does."

"Your mother was very clear that you were to take a nap this afternoon Abigail."

"I don't wanna take a nap!" Abigail stomped her foot down and crossed her arms across her chest. "I wanna fly!" As she did so, the lights and the television in the house begin to flicker. Castiel recalled that Gabriel said that when Abigail's temper flared, they had electrical problems in the home.

"Abigail, behavior like this will not help you reach your desired outcome."

"I wanna fly!" With that, Abby left the Archangel standing alone in the house, while she went off on her own adventure.

isisisisis

"_What do you mean your water broke?" Gabriel asked. "Isn't it too soon? The baby isn't due for another month."_

"_Well, no one told the baby that." Annie replied._

"_What should I do?"_

"_You been to the birth of how many saints and you are just now asking me this question?"_

"_Hey, I didn't have to do anything other than spread the word as to what was happening back then. When it's your own kid, it's totally different."_

"_You're telling me?" Annie sighed. "We have some time yet. Why don't you start there? Let Bobby, Sam and Dean know what is happening. Then get Cas down here. That way someone can make sure Jenny Kirk makes it over here soon."_

_Annie had decided almost from the moment she realized she was pregnant that there was no way she was going to step foot into a doctor's office, not carrying Gabe's child. It was hard enough some days just to be out about the town with him given his antics. Who knew what kind of shenanigans his child might produce, even from the womb. She wasn't going to risk it. When they had moved in with Bobby, he had called Jenny Kirk straight away. Bobby knew her husband through the hunting world, so she was no stranger to the supernatural. And she had experience patching up more than one injured hunter. They lived out in rural Turner County, just past Centerville. As an experienced midwife, the woman had also helped deliver more than a few babies in her day. Though Annie was sure her child would be a first for the older woman._

_Annie was pleasantly surprised that her pregnancy was fairly normal, up until the child had decided to come early. She didn't want to know whether the baby was a boy or girl and insisted that Gabriel use no angelic means to find out for himself either. Gabe had pouted about this for a few days, until he realized that there were many other new experiences he could have waiting for the baby to come. That was when he had decided to try things many things the human way, much to the frustration of those around him. Finding a new home for himself and Annie had been easy compared to trying to put that crib together. That whole experience was a nightmare. He had to eventually abandon that project, otherwise his kid would end up sleeping in a death trap. He just put it to together with snap of his fingers after a few hours of futile effort. Others things weren't so bad, unless of course, if you asked Bobby's opinion. Gabe thought he was pretty good at securing a car seat in Annie's vehicle, as well as putting the mobile in the crib, though he did give it a little extra flair. He made it so those little animals would come to life when no one else was in the room to entertain his kid._

_Cas brought a surprised Jenny Kirk to the house, who assisted Annie in delivering the baby, while Cas, Bobby and the boys all waited anxiously downstairs. Despite the early arrival, the labor was fairly uneventful, though the child certainly made the world aware she arrived, crying at the top of her lungs._

_As Jenny Kirk told the tired, but happy couple that their new baby girl was healthy, Annie commented that she sure seemed to have her father's lungs. They hadn't really discussed too many names for their child, but as soon as she saw the joy in Gabriel's eyes when he held his daughter, she knew there would be no need for discussion. The only name Annie would ever think of from that moment on would be Abigail, meaning joy of the father. Annie knew she always would be a daddy's little girl._

_For a middle name, Annie had another name in mind, but first she would have to talk to Bobby Singer._


	5. Chapter 5

__

**__******

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5, AU after that. As I have done before, flashbacks are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own __****Supernatural**** or any of its characters. Nor do I own Peter Pan.**

"So, are you going to help me, or what?" Crowley groused.

"I am not sure we can," Gabe answered. "But I am curious as to what is causing all of this. I do think we need to find out more about it."

"Can I sweeten the pot for you? Maybe if I promise to give back all of Bobby's soul this time?" the demon teased.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Dean snapped. "You have already reneged on your deal to give Bobby his soul back twice now."

"There might be a way to know for sure if he keeps his end of the bargain. My dad keeps pretty extensive records of these sorts of things. Records that can't be tampered with. The Book of Life and the Book of Death. Anyone that he has a claim over, their name would be written in the Book of Death. If we decide to help him, we just make sure he stays around until Bobby's name moves from one book to the other," Gabriel explained. "There is no way he can change something like that once Bobby's name is back into the Book of Life."

"And you would have access to that? You could get a hold of the Book of Life?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of having Cas check, but sure" Gabe answered.

"So we have a deal then?" Crowley asked.

"Just to be certain, I want the terms crystal clear," Annie said. "We help you figure out what is going on with your sick demons, and help, only if we can. In exchange, you return control of all of Bobby's soul to him for all of eternity, and no holding the ability for his legs to work over his head, as long he is on Earth."

"Sounds good to me," Crowley concurred, leaning towards Annie. "So, who is going to pucker up and give me a kiss?"

isisisisis

Castiel wasted no time trying to follow Abigail once she left the house. The problem was, he was thinking like an angel who had been part of Heaven's garrison for a couple of millennia. And Abigail was a soon-to-be five year old who happened to be the daughter of an Archangel turned Trickster. Said daughter was also currently fascinated with all things Tinker Bell.

So Castiel took a very methodical approach to searching for the child, using a grid pattern as he worked his way across the globe, trying to sense her presence. When this process yielded no results, he switched tactics and tried to search out the places he had first visited when he had come to Earth as a young angel. The Aleutian Islands, the Black Forest, the Amazon Basin, the Sahara. The vastly different places always fascinated him and he wondered if Abigail would find them equally appealing. But this effort, too, was fruitless. If he did not find the child soon, he would have to return to Lone Jack and inform Gabriel and Annie that she had gotten away from him. That was something he wished to avoid. Gabriel's reaction would be bad enough. But it was Annie's reaction, he hated to admit, he feared the most. For she would not only be angered, but likely disappointed that she had ever placed her trust in the angel in the first place.

isisisisis

Abigail was quite delighted that she could travel farther than just room to room in her house. Her first stop was the Kansas City zoo. But her sudden appearance there startled many of the visitors, so she quickly left and decided to be more like Tink. She was going to find Neverland. She was going to go play with Peter Pan.

Her Mommy had read her the story, so she knew she would recognize it when she saw it, with the Wendy House and Mermaids' Lagoon. Surely the Lost Boys, Tiger Lily and Peter would all there be playing together, waiting for her. She traveled to many places with pretty flowers and tall mountains, but she had yet to find Peter or the Lost Boys. She would just have to keep trying.

isisisisis

She stood and stretched her arms behind her head, and her back, and her bottom. If this is what fatigue and sore muscles felt like, no wonder humans were always pleading to them for better health. Things had most definitely changed since that insufferable Crowley and his lackey had come here seeking help from Paeon and Eir to help cure some demon sickness they had. Whatever it was they had brought it with them. Paeon had taken ill within a few days, and was now in some deep slumber from which he could not be woken. Others were now starting to fall ill and she was concerned that she would be next. They were going to have to find an outside source of help soon. Their numbers had already been thinned a few years ago when Lucifer killed many of them. They couldn't stand further loss.

But now she had to deal with another problem. She had sensed another presence arrive on their remote island. Whoever it was, it wasn't mortal. But it wasn't like them either. It felt familiar to her. Like someone she had known, and lost. But it couldn't be him. He too was dead at the hands of Lucifer. And this presence was distinctly feminine.

As she approached the clearing on the beach, she saw the child talking to one of her cohorts, and she was able to overhear their conversation.

"Am I in the right place?" the child pleaded. "Is this Neverland? I have been looking for them. I want to find the Lost Boys and Peter Pan so we can play."

The other woman looked down at the child with mild amusement and replied "Pan is dead. You will not find him anywhere."

"But...but my Mommy has told me all of his stories," the child stammered, tears in her eyes.

"Aphrodite, the child is not speaking of the Pan you knew. She is speaking of a human fairy tale." She turned her attention to the child. "Hello, little one. So you are looking for Peter Pan? I am afraid you will not find him here. How is that you came to find us?"

"I found my wings today. So I flew here," she said proudly.

"Do you have a name child? And what about your family? Don't you think they are worried about you?"

"My name is Abigail. And I have a mommy and daddy, and an Uncle Cas, and Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam and my Grumpa Bobby. Mommy and Daddy were busy, so I was with Uncle Cas. He didn't want me to fly, but I did anyway."

"Did you say Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam?"

"Yep," Abby replied. "Hey, you have lots of pretty arms. I only have two, but you have six."

Perhaps she had found an outside source of help after all. She looked down at the little girl and asked, "Do you think you could take me to see your mommy and daddy?"

isisisisis

"Whoa, there!" Gabriel barked. "Annie is not kissing you! There is going to be no kissing!"

Crowley threw his arm around the angel and whispered, "Well, that is how we seal the deal. Though I could always kiss you Gay-briel."

"I don't think you guys should take any deal. Not yet anyway," Dean intervened.

"Why not?" Annie asked.

"Well besides the fact that I will never really trust him," Dean explained, "I think he has been holding back on the information he has."

Sam looked at Dean thoughtfully. "I think Dean is right. Annie, Dean and I have dealt with the Croatoan virus. We know how it works. Now the newer strain of the virus, it works instantly, no human would know what hit them, let alone have time to make a deal for their soul. But based on what Crowley said, these deals had to be made quite awhile back, with older strain of the virus."

"Yeah, Sam, but even back in River Grove we only had a couple of hours before the symptoms started to show," Dean chimed in. "Is that even enough time?"

"It was for us," Sam replied. "We were all contained in one area. We had the knowledge and the resources to be able to figure out what was going on. If one of us wanted to, I suppose we could have tried to make a deal."

Everyone turned to look at Crowley.

"Before for this goes any farther, I want the names and backgrounds on all of the humans who made deals," Annie demanded.

isisisisis

__

__

_Annie and Gabriel had decided to stay at Bobby's for a few weeks after the birth of Abigail to give Annie and the little one just a little bit of time to settle into a normal routine. Little Abigail had not only stolen her father's heart, but she quickly stole Dean, Sam and Bobby's as well. One or more of them were always hovering around her and Annie. While it didn't entirely surprise her coming from Sam, Dean and Bobby were another story altogether._

_Gabriel also surprised her by being relatively compliant on following a routine for little Abby. He didn't pout too much when she insisted that she was too young to go to the amusement park and definitely too young to have bottle fed chocolate milk. There would be plenty of time for that later when she was older. Much older. And he did learn how to change her diaper and help with a bath, without using a whole bottle of baby shampoo. Though Annie didn't let him out of her sight for the first several attempts. _

_Dean, who swore off all things "chick-related", was also caught more than once holding Abigail in the rocking chair and softly singing to her. One day, Annie actually overheard him._

"_Are you singing 'Back in Black' to my child?" she asked._

"_Of course I am. I have got to start her off with an appreciation for the classics at an early age," was his reply. _

_One day, while the boys had taken off on a hunt, and Gabriel was off searching for some new toys to add to Abby's growing collection, Annie had a chance to sit down to talk with Bobby. Their chances for these talks had grown non-existent since Abby's birth. They took the opportunity to talk about many things, including the Annie and Gabe's upcoming move and how grateful Annie was for all he had done for them. Finally, Annie brought up the topic she had been longing to discuss with the hunter for awhile._

"_You know, Abigail doesn't have a middle name yet, Bobby. Gabriel and I were wondering how you would feel if we named her Abigail Karen?"_

___The tears in the hunter's eyes gave her the only answer she needed to know._


	6. Chapter 6

****************

A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that.

********

Timeline note: Reminder, this fic takes place in the future. Collateral Blessings took place shortly after Season 5, and since Abigail is almost five years old that would place this fic around 2015 or 2016.

As I have done before, flashbacks are in italics.

********************

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**** or any of its characters.**

Crowley quickly realized that he wasn't going to be able to withhold information much longer from the group before him. But he had also grown bored with talking to the lot of them. So he simple produced his files on all of the humans. His _complete_ file on each of the humans who had made a deal. Every piece of information collected on their entire lives, in written form, gathered in one place. For the three humans, that took up approximately three-quarters of the dining room Gabriel had created, all stacked in boxes across the room.

"Well, I haven't got time to watch you sort through this mess," Crowley announced. "If you find something useful, or decided to let my demons stay at your clinic, you know how to get a hold of me." With that he disappeared.

"Crap," Dean sighed. "Where do we even begin?"

"It looks like the boxes are at least labeled by name and year," Annie noted.

"Well, that's a start," Sam said. "A standard contract for a soul is ten years, so if we assume that demons got sick recently, after collecting the souls that would mean these guys first got the Croatoan around 2005 or 2006."

"So we start there? Look for what they might have in common?" Annie asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said. "A dull, mind-numbing plan. But the only one we have for now."

"I wish I had my laptop," Sam lamented. "It would make coordinating what we find a little bit easier."

"No problemo, Dude," Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers, producing the laptop for Sam.

The group quickly settled in to searching through the files, trying to learn information about the humans. However, the research was soon interrupted by a new arrival.

"Cas! Bro, how are you doing?" Gabriel exclaimed.

Annie immediately snapped her head at Gabriel's greeting. "Cas, what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Where is Abby?"

Cas looked at the ground, refusing to look Annie in the eye. "She…I…She left."

isisisisis

"This is my house," Abigail said proudly. "Do you want to come see my room? I can show you how I make my teddy bear talk."

"I am sure it is wonderful, little one," the eternal goddess replied, coughing slightly. "But I would really like to see your daddy and mommy. Do you know where they are?"

"I don't think they are home right now. Maybe they are in the building where daddy makes special places for me to play. I can take you there."

isisisisis

"She left? What the hell do you mean she left!" Annie yelled. "I thought you were watching her? Where did she go?"

"She wanted to fly and when I would not take her, she left on her own," Cas replied. "I have searched across the globe several times, trying to find her and have not been able to locate her."

"Cas, you should have come to get me right away," Gabriel said. "I am her dad. I will have a much better chance sensing her location than you did. I need to go now."

"Wait," Annie said. "You're taking me with you."

Gabriel pulled Annie into his arms. "Sweetheart, I need to be able to sense Abby to find her. And right now, you are so upset, you're the only one I can sense on this side of the state. Besides, you need to be here in case she comes home on her own. I will find her, I promise." He kissed on the forehead, before preparing to leave.

Just then, Abigail arrived, accompanied by her new friend.

"Abigail!" Annie cried, running to her daughter and scooping her up. "Where have you been?"

"I can fly now, Mommy! Just like Daddy! Uncle Cas wouldn't take me, so I went by myself. I went to look for Neverland so I could play with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. I made a new friend, too."

Everyone turned to look at the woman who had accompanied Abigail to the warehouse.

"Gabriel," she said. "Why is it that I am not surprised that you once again escaped the grasp of death? I never could keep my hands on you."

"Kali," Gabriel huffed. "How exactly did you manage to find your way here with my daughter?"

isisisisis

_December 2005_

_Sergeant Don Wandell had witnessed a few fucked up situations since he had enlisted in the Marine Corps when he had turned eighteen, but this one was the worst he had ever seen. Operation Red Bull was designed to conduct sweeps along the Euphrates River in the Al Anbar province of Iraq, concentrating on theTriad area of Haditha, Haqlaniyah and Barwana, looking for weapons caches. His battalion had already found and secured more than fifty weapons caches. His squad was currently in Haditha, and had gotten a tip from a civilian about a clinic that was being used a front for terrorist to store weapons. What they found when they got there was much worse._

_Upon entering the clinic, they saw it was mostly empty. But as they went in further, he saw an enraged man attacking someone else, cutting himself, cutting the other person and smearing their blood together. It was like some bizarre blood brother ritual. Then the bomb exploded. In the chaos that followed he almost forgot what he had seen. Half the building collapsed around them. Four of his men lost their lives in that explosion and two of them were seriously injured. And their communications were out. They couldn't raise anyone else in their battalion. The building was so badly damaged that they were currently trapped. They were going to have to dig their way out, without any help from the outside._

_One of the injured was Private Marcus Jeffries. The kid was like a younger brother to him. He needed more medical attention than their medic, HM Doug Van Ruler, could provide, even here in a damaged clinic full of medical supplies. He had to get them out of here soon. He couldn't let anything happen to the kid. There were only eight of them left, including the two injured. But then he remembered the two strange men they saw when they entered the building._

_"Burrows, Dent," he barked. "I want you to check out the rooms on the south side of the building. "Hernandez, Iverson, you check out the rooms on the north side of the building. I want you to find those men that were in here when we arrived."_

_It wasn't long before he shouts of "Shit!" and "What the hell?" followed by gun fire coming from the north side of the building. When he arrived, he saw the both of his men had been cut in a similar fashion to the men he had seen when he first came in to the building. Those men now lay dead on the floor._

_"Sarge, they attacked us, cut us and smeared their blood into us before we could get off a round," Hernandez exclaimed._

_What followed was a descent into a nightmare. His men who had been attacked became savage beasts in a matter of hours, attacking the others and completing the same ritual that had been done to them. They already had to kill Hernandez and Iverson, who had attacked Butler, the other injured man and then Dent._

_"Fuck, Sarge!" cried Dent. "It's like we are trapped in Resident Evil."_

_"Hey Doc," he said to the medic, "Can you run any tests? Figure out what we're dealing with?"_

_The medic had been in medical school before coming to Iraq, so he had some understanding of disease process. He ran a few tests on blood samples. "That's weird. There seems to be sulfur in their blood."_

_"Shit," he muttered under his breath. This wasn't Resident Evil. This was demonic. He had thought the only good his dad had done him was taught him was how to use a gun. He had left home and joined the marines to get away from the hunting world. And it found him again half way across the globe. This demonic disease was going to tear through them while they were all trapped in this damn clinic in Haditha, with no way to contact the outside world._

_He could think of only one way out, and it wouldn't be pretty. He wouldn't use the option for himself. He would make a deal to save Jeffries, who was quickly fading and was a sitting duck for whoever got infected next. That kid needed a second chance. And he would do what he could to explain to Doc, Burrows and Dent what he was about to do, so they knew what their options were as well._

****************

A/N: The wonderfully astute Maat had asked me a question earlier about how anyone infected by the Croatoan virus would be able to make a deal with a demon, because it basically turns you into a demonic zombie, incoherent and unable to make a decision. My answer was that I am not using the instantaneous Croat virus from Season 5, but rather basing it on the earlier strain of the virus from the episode Croatoan (2.09), and relied heavily on that for the description in this "flashback". My OC in the flashback, Don Wandell, here is a son of hunter Steve Wandell, from Born Under A Bad Sign (2.14). This flashback will have implications in future chapters as well.

****

Finally, the 3rd Battalion, 1st Marine Regiment of the USMC, along with Iraqi Army soldiers really did engage in an Operation Red Bull in late 2005 in the Al Anbar province of Iraq, concentrating on the Triad area of Haditha, Haqlaniyah and Barwana, looking for weapons caches. The search revealed 75 weapons caches terrorists planned to use during attacks in the region. To my knowledge, there were no actual casualties and no demonic activity.


	7. Chapter 7

****************

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. **

********************************

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Supernatural**** or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from ****NCIS****. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

Cas was relieved that the reappearance of Abigail, along with Kali, had taken the focus off of his failure as a babysitter. He decided to sit down besides Dean and Sam and sort through some of the files in front of them to see if he could be of any actual use to the situation at hand. His attempts at research didn't last long, though. Abigail began to squirm in her mothers arm, and finally just began gave up altogether and simply disappeared, only to appear again on his lap, and grab a piece of pie from the table. Annie, satisfied that her child hadn't once again started traveling the globe in search of fictional characters, turned her attention to the latest arrival in the room.

Dean took a sip of beer and also grabbed some pie, all thoughts of research gone as soon as he saw Kali. Not that it ever took that much for him to dismiss the notion of searching through files. But watching Gabriel digging his way out of this mess was going to be so much better. He was just going to sit back and enjoy the show. He nudged Sammy, who was at least trying to keep up the pretense of continuing his research

"Daughter?" Kali scoffed. "I knew you didn't exactly toe the party line, but I never figured you for one to go so far as to have kids of your own."

"What can I say?" Gabriel shot back with a grin. "When a guy finds the right woman, it makes him want to settle down and have a family of his own."

"The right woman?" Kali sneered. "You lost your chance with me a long time ago."

"My chance? With a woman who tried to shiv me in front of all our old pals just to try and prove she could get the jump on Luci?"

"You certainly seemed to care enough to rescue me from your lunatic brother back at Motel Hell," Kali replied, eyes now watery.

"Hey, I was also trying to save humanity back then, too, hot stuff."

Annie had seen just about enough of this. "Hot Stuff? Gabriel," Annie interrupted. "Who the hell is woman?"

"An old flame," the angel said. "Literally. This is Kali, the goddess of change and destruction."

"Is this the little missus, Loki?" Kali goaded. "Looks like you are slumming around with mortals now."

"Excuse me?" Annie clamored. "There is no slumming going on around here. And do you even know who it is you are talking about?

"Just another run of the mill mortal," Kali replied casually. "I can smell you from here."

"Yeah, well, then, take a bigger whiff, lady, because I am not just any mere mortal."

"Oh, you must be that human. I've heard rumors about you, but I never thought they could be true. And I still never thought Gabriel would stoop so low." Kali's head was now pounding and she started to cough slightly.

"Why you petty little idol," Annie seethed. "You must be jealous because you got voted off the island."

"Annie!" Gabriel hissed. "Be careful. When I said she was an old flame, I meant it. This chick can burn you."

"Then you better deal with her, because she can't come here and insult our family." Annie sighed. She knew this woman was no threat to her relationship with Gabriel, but it made her no less irritating.

"Alright, I have enjoyed this show so far, nice distraction that it's been" Dean interjected getting up from the table. "But exactly why did you come here, Kali?"

"A demon named Crowley along with one of his lackeys tracked me and my people down several days ago. They wanted help from Paeon and Eir for some demon sickness they were experiencing. We were unable to help them. Ever since their visit, my people have also been getting sick. Sore muscles, fatigue, coughing. Paeon fell in to a deep slumber a few days ago and hasn't yet revived. Yesterday, Parvati fell into a similar slumber. I myself have now started to experience the initials symptoms. We have not been able to find a cure, and cannot stop the progression of this disease. I decided we needed outside help before there are none of us left to seek it."

The group looked at each. This was no longer affecting just demons. It was spreading to other supernatural beings. This now had wider implications than just considering a deal from Crowley. If it could affect demons and gods, where would it end?

"So what kind of help were you looking for?" asked Gabriel.

"To be honest," Kali answered. "I wasn't expecting to find you, Gabriel. The little one mentioned her Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam. I was hoping to find the Winchesters. As much as they have been a thorn in our side, they have also resolved a number of issues for us as well. I thought maybe they would be able to help us. But you could be of assistance if you are willing to try. None of us have sought the healing powers of an angel yet."

Gabriel looked at Annie, searching her face for any sign of hesitation. Annie's green eyes smiled back at him and she nodded her head. While she might hesitate to help a demon, she wouldn't make Gabriel withhold help from a god he had spent a couple of centuries with, even one who was an ex-girlfriend who had been trying to provoke her. After all, she was still a nurse, and maybe if he could help Kali, they would be closer to figuring this thing out.

Gabriel touched two fingers to Kali's forehead. "Do you feel any better?" he asked.

Kali responded by starting to sneeze.

isisisisis

Despite all of the _Passions_-like drama around him, Sam was actually able to make progress on the research front. It seems the three humans that had made deals with crossroads demons all served in the same unit of the Marines in Iraq in 2005 on a mission that had gone wrong. Very wrong. Only four of them survived. He then moved on to discover that ten years later, just a few weeks ago, the three men had died in a murder-suicide while visiting the fourth man's home at Quantico. That man, Marcus Jeffries, had to step out to deal with a confrontation his own men were having at the time. He had returned to find his friends dead in his home. The files on this were not as detailed, but Sam knew they would want to talk to Marcus Jeffries. He was the only survivor of both incidents. And Sam would almost bet that Annie would want to talk to the medical examiner from the case, to see if he had found anything unusual. Since the deaths had occurred at Quantico, that might be harder because it was a now federal case. But Sam jotted the man's name down anyway. Dr. Donald Mallard.

isisisisis

____

_Two weeks ago_

_Captain Doug "Doc" Van Ruler closed and locked his office before leaving Bethesda Naval Center. He was headed to Quantico to spend the weekend with Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Jeffries. He expected that Jim Burrows and Mike Dent would be there as well. He never looked forward to these reunions. Too many bad memories of Iraq. But Jeffries always insisted on it. He wanted to remember their fallen comrades, especially this year, the tenth anniversary of their deaths. But Jeffries didn't remember what really happened like the rest of them did. And this anniversary would be particularly bad. Ten years. _

_He had tried his best to push it all out of his head. The zombie-like creatures their fellow soldiers became. The sudden appearance of those men that Sarge said he "summoned". A desperate agreement to give up his soul in order to live for ten more years. Suddenly finding themselves outside the collapsed building with working radios. He and the others were just thankful to escape it all, and never spoke of it again. But Jeffries knew none of it. Sarge gave up his life and his soul so Jeffries could get out alive. Jeffries thought that Sarge died in the explosion like the others. That was the story that he, Dent and Burrows told the others and no one ever thought twice about it._

_He went on to finish medical school and became a doctor in the Navy. Jeffries remained in the Corps, working his way up to Gunnery Sergeant. He was now stationed at Quantico as the Scout-Sniper Platoon commander. Burrows and Dent got out of the Corps and never looked back, except for these reunions. Burrows worked as a mechanic in the DC area and Dent hopped from job to job up in Philly. Dent had the toughest time of all them. He was actually infected and was never quite stable again, despite the promised "healing". None of them really spoke to one another except when they got together for reunions like this. This weekend they would try to honor the memory of the fallen soldiers they had served with, and he prayed that the rest of it was a bad nightmare, and would not come to pass._

_Captain Doug Van Ruler was dead wrong._

isisisisis

___Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs surveyed the crime scene around him. By all accounts, this looked like a typical murder-suicide, if such a thing could be consider typical. Four men had gathered in the home of Marcus Jeffries to honor the memories of the fellow soldiers who had died ten years ago. But the gunnery sergeant had been called away to deal with his some of his men who had been involved in an altercation. And while he was away, Mike Dent had turned on the other two and killed them before shooting himself. But the fact that these men had witnessed the death of their comrades in Iraq and now had died at the hands of their own ten years later was too much of a coincidence. And he didn't like coincidences. His gut was telling him there was something more going on here. He just wondered if there was the evidence to prove it._


	8. Chapter 8

********************************************************************

********************************************************************

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. Sorry for my longer than usual delay. Real life has been especially difficult recently and will continue to be so for a little while longer. Please be patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS_. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

"Well, that went splendidly," Dean smirked. "At least we know angel mojo isn't going to solve this problem. So what do we do now?"

"As much as I appreciate the angel healing approach," Annie said. "It seems pretty backwards to the way I am used to doing things, if we are looking for answers. I mean, we only have a general idea why demons and gods are getting sick, but we don't really have a cause. I think we should try to find the origin of the disease before we try to develop a cure."

"And how do we do that?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, I would like to try things the medical community would do. Get blood samples. Run tests. Observe how things progress. Keep reviewing the files of those men who made deals with demons. Maybe there is something in them we haven't found yet."

"I may have something there," Sam spoke up. Sam explained to the group the things he had discovered in the files about Dent, Burrows and Van Ruler, and how they had been involved in the same mission in Iraq as well as how they had all recently died in a murder-suicide at Quantico. He also mentioned how Marcus Jeffries was the only survivor of both incidents, though they didn't have a file on him since he hadn't made a deal with a demon. Finally, he told them that the murder-suicide had been investigated by the federal agency, NCIS, and their autopsies had been conducted by Dr. Donald Mallard, but since it was a newer investigation, the complete information wasn't included in Crowley's files.

"Well, then we need to go see Jeffries and Dr. Mallard and try to get more information from them personally," Dean said.

"It won't be easy, getting into Quantico or NCIS," Annie said with concern.

"Like we haven't impersonated the FBI before," Sam replied. "We'll just use of a cover story and some of our fake IDs."

"Yes, but I need to go, too, at least to see the medical examiner. You don't know the right kind of questions to ask. This is a medical case, not some monster of the week." Annie said.

"I can get us in," Gabe said. "I can fix the computers so all of our backgrounds check out."

"Us?" Dean protested. "There is no 'us'. How many of 'us' do you think are going?"

"We split up," Gabe replied. "Sammy and Cas can go see Jeffries at Quantico, while you, me and Annie can go scope out NCIS. That way we can teleport there and back."

"I don't know," Dean said with skepticism. "With you, I am likely to end up with some ridiculous FBI identification, like one for Fox Mulder."

"Nah," Gabriel replied. "Your family resembles leans more towards Walter Skinner, not Mulder. But either way, I will come up with something less conspicuous."

"Even I agree to let all of you go with us, I am still not taking our favorite little munchkin who has recently decided to take flight whenever she wants to."

They all turned to look at Abby, who by now had fallen asleep against Cas' shoulder. "I think I have an idea of where our own little Tinker Bell can stay while we check things out," Annie offered. "But I still want to check out the gods who are getting sick as well and see if we can find anything through our own medical tests. Kali, is there anyway you can move your people here?"

"To this dump?" Kali sneered.

"Ah, it won't be a dump for long," Gabe jumped in. "Give me a second, and it will be the finest medical facility this side of the truth." With a snap of his fingers, Gabe turned the dining room of the _Love Boat_ into Seattle Mercy Hospital.

"_Doctor Sexy, M.D_., again?" Sam moaned.

"No one's going to get slapped in the face or shot, Sammy-boy," Gabriel insisted. "We are only going to use their facilities so Kali and her friends have a comfortable place to stay while Annie here can run her tests."

"So, Kali? Are you willing to bring them here?" Annie asked again.

Kali rolled her eyes but agreed and left to return to the island on which some of her fellow gods had been staying when they became ill. She soon returned with several others, including Aphrodite, Demeter, Eros, Shiva, Eir, and Ma'at, along with Paeon and Parvati, both who were being carried by two others.

"Is that Thor?" Dean asked. "We could really kick some ass with his hammer on our side."

"Yes," Gabriel answered. "He is the one carrying Paeon. But he is really just a pretty-boy forerunner of Fabio. The other guy, the one helping Parvati, that's Saturn and he's not much better."

"Jealous much?" Dean said.

Gabriel just scowled at Dean before he made introductions all the way around, as he was he only who had spent significant time with everyone in the room.

"Well hello lovely," Eros purred as he was introduced to Annie, kissing her hand. "I understand you are our hostess. Can I repay your kindness by showing you some of my own hospitality?"

"Back off bub," said Gabriel. "You aren't showing Annie your brand of hospitality."

"Aw, Loki," Aphrodite pouted. "You used to be so much more fun when it came to love."

"Oh, I am all about the love, Dite. I just don't share anymore."

"And Kali says you have a little one now," Demeter piped up. "And you didn't come to me for help?"

"I guess we didn't need your kind of help, now did we Demeter?"

Annie just rolled her eyes at all of this. "While I am glad that you guys are having fun at your tenth century class reunion, I really think we need to get you all settled into rooms so I can start my initial exams."

At that the group broke up as hunters and angels helped the gods settle into their "hospital" rooms and Annie began basic exams on all of her new patients. Finally, she came to Kali's room.

"Do you really think your human medicine will solve this problem? Why are you so conceited to think western medicine would be any better than anything else we have tried?" mocked Kali.

"You said yourself you are running out of options. Nothing else has worked. You won't be worse off for trying," Annie replied. "Besides, you are the one that came to us for help."

"And what about Gabriel? Can you be sure he truly cares about you? After all, he did come back to save me from his brother."

"Yes, but like he said, he was also standing up for all of us."

"But has he ever demonstrated his love for you, proven that he really cares for you? How do you know he won't leave you after a few centuries?" Kali continued to try and pester the nurse.

Annie let out a small chuckle. "Yes, he did something for me that he wouldn't do even for himself," she said with a smile.

"And what was that?"

"He went home. He went to Heaven. And he spoke to his Father."

isisisisis

Annie sighed as she kissed Abby and tucked her little girl into bed, sure that she was dreaming of flying tonight. This had been an incredibly long day for all of them and she was amazed at how much her daughter had grown in her abilities in that short time. Tomorrow they were all going to go investigate more into the deaths of these soldiers and she would need to leave Abigail behind. There is only one person she could think of that she would trust at this point in time to take care of her, even with all the changes going on with Abby. She needed to call him as soon as possible.

Once she got off the phone, she was satisfied that Abby would be taken care of while she was away, and she collapsed in her room for the night. Gabriel soon joined her after making a final check on the gods at the warehouse. Cas had stayed there to keep an eye on them for the night.

Gabe looked at her with a wicked grin before kissing her. "You know, you never wear that shirt often enough as far as my concerned."

Annie looked down at her t-shirt, the one he especially created for her, emblazoned with the phrase "Gabe's Babe" across the front of it. "Yeah, well maybe that's because when I do wear it, you never manage to let me keep it on for very long," she laughed.

isisisisis

NCIS Agent Leroy Gibbs muttered under his breath as he hung up the phone. He knew that case at Quantico a few weeks back had more to it than met the eye. He had just spoken to FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell. He said that a team of FBI investigators from the Kansas City office were come to the DC area tomorrow to look into possible links to a case they were investigating in Kansas City. Tobias had asked him to roll out the welcome mat for this team and make sure that they got all the help that they needed.

He would show them the files, but he wasn't sure they would find anymore than his team did. Most, but not all, of the evidence was cut and dry. But as Abby Sciuto would say, something still felt hinky about this case, especially the autopsy and forensic evidence that she and Ducky had found. It was rare for either one of them to find things that didn't have a scientific explanation for. Yet there were still unanswered questions he had about that case, despite the overlying pretense of the murder-suicide that it first appeared to be.

"McGee," he bellowed. "I have some names I want you to run background checks on."

isisisisis

Sam and Dean went over the IDs that Gabriel had prepared for them the night before they all left. Sam searched through all FBI files and couldn't find anything unusual in any of their profiles that would trigger any alarms. All of their aliases seemed to have exemplary service records. However, Dean was never going to let Gabriel set them up with fake IDs again, no matter how good he was at clearing all the information on the computer. Dean might get away with his, but one look at the name on Gabe's ID and eyebrows would raise. What an idiot!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

"You're joking, right Probie? That can't possibly be accurate." Tony DiNozzo looked over the top of his computer screen at Tim McGee when he told him about the FBI team that Ziva was brining up to meet Gibbs right now. "I mean, besides the fact that it was pretty much an open and shut case, that can't be the guy's real name. Or hers for that matter."

"No, I am not, Tony," McGee replied. "Boss gave me all their names last night. I reviewed all their files. Did extensive background checks on all of them. They all check out."

The elevator doors had opened to reveal Agent Ziva David and three other people, two men and a woman with auburn curls. The shorter of the two men was sucking on a lollipop.

"Well, here they come now. At least it will be something to break up the monotony of this day."

The former Mossad agent stopped in front of Tony's desk and introduced the group to the two men. "Tony, McGee, I would like you to meet Agents Clavin, Lennix and Scott from the Kansas City office of the FBI," Ziva said. "And these two, uh, gentlemen are Agents DiNozzo and McGee."

"Agent Cliff Clavin, huh?" Tony said. "Are you going to meet your buddy Norm later at the bar? I am surprised you ditched the glamorous life of a postman to become a Fed."

"Aren't you a riot, DiNozzo?" the man with the lollipop cackled. "Like I haven't heard that one before. Don't you have anything more original?"

"Tony?" McGee grinned. "Not likely."

"Gee, thanks for the back up, McGeek." Tony stood and turned the red head, taking her hand, deciding to try his luck there instead. "You are quite the beauty for an FBI agent, Ms. Ann Lennox. I am afraid that there must be an angel playing with my heart today."

Annie rolled her eyes at DiNozzo. "It's Len-_Nix_, not Len-nox. But I don't think there are any angels playing with your heart."

"Maybe with your mind, though" muttered Dean, who was posing as Agent Scott.

"If he has one," Gabriel said glaring at DiNozzo.

"Speaking of angels, did you ever notice there aren't any really good movies about angels out there?" Tony asked.

"That's because no one has the inside scoop, dingbat" Gabriel retorted. "The only one that ever came close was that John Travolta flick and they named it after the wrong Archangel."

"And I am sure that was to protect the guilty party," Dean smirked.

"How would guys know anything about angels, besides the one you work with?" Tony beamed.

"I have done my own personal research," Gabe shot back. "Not everything you hear about angels is accurate. But then again, you don't look like the type to think about deep spiritual things very often."

Ziva watched this exchange with a smirk. "They have you squarely screwed in a round hole, Tony."

"It's pegged, Ziva, they have me pegged. You are mixing your idioms again. And why is that no one told me that this was "Gang up on DiNozzo Day?"

"If you're not careful, you will be screwed, DiNozzo" Gabriel said. He then turned to Ziva. "You know, Agent David, I have a brother you should meet. I think you would get along so well."

Dean and Annie stared at Gabriel. If they didn't already know him as well as they did, they wouldn't believe he had chosen a time like this to try matchmaking.

"What? Why not? Neither one seems to have a grasp on pop cultural. She is Jewish, he's a real ang…"

"Can it, Clavin...now is not the time," Dean said, cutting off the other "agent". "We are here to see your boss, Agent Gibbs, about a case from Quantico a few weeks back."

"Gibbs will be down in a minute," McGee said. "He is upstairs talking to the Director."

"In the meantime, feel free to ask me anything you want," Tony grinned, looking directly at Annie. "About the case, about DC, about myself."

"You really think your boss wants you to be flirting with your guests?" Gabriel asked.

"Do you really need to be harassing our hosts?" Dean asked Gabriel.

"Don't worry about it Agent Scott. I am a big enough man to take it." Tony replied. "Besides, when Gibbs isn't here, I am basically in charge." At that point everyone looked up behind Tony at the man walking down the stairs. "He is behind me, isn't he?"

"As always, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "So you can stop pretending to be in charge now."

isisisisis

Bobby Singer was having a wonderful day. When Annie had called him last night and asked him if he would watch Abigail today, he was grateful for the chance. He was already planning on heading to Lone Jack in a few days for her birthday party, but he was ready for a break from research and hunting and the little girl was just the thing to do the trick. Annie had explained the recent advances the young lady had made in her development. When Gabriel and Annie brought Abby by his home this morning, Annie had made it very clear to Abigail that she was not to go "flying" anywhere without her mom or dad, and that she was to listen to everything her Grumpa told her to do.

He was more than happy to keep Abby entertained and Abigail was more than happy to have a "playmate". Bobby would never admit it to anyone, but he was thrilled to try and keep the little girl happy. Right now, that included playing with Abby and her dolls on his living room floor, even if she had made them come to life. Earlier in the day, they had a tea party, and Abby had already asked if they could finger paint later today. God help him if Sam or Dean ever found out.

isisisisis

"So, why is that I have three FBI agents from Kansas City interested in a murder-suicide case we closed over a week ago?" Gibbs grumbled.

"Because we think it has a link to a case we are working on in KC," Dean answered.

"How so?"

"Before they died, we think that Dent, Burrows and Van Ruler came into contact with some individuals involved in a case we are tracking," replied Dean.

"There was no evidence of that in our case," McGee said. "We interviewed all the people they came into contact with, and did extensive background checks on them. Nothing pointed towards anything happening in Kansas City."

"These individuals don't leave normal traces," Gabriel said. "Not the kind that you would be used to finding. They are usually too good at what they do."

"I would like to talk to your medical examiner, Dr. Mallard," Annie interjected with a sideways glance at Gabriel. "I am hoping there was something in their autopsies that stood out. It might not have related to your case, but it could relate to ours. The case we are working has medical implications."

"McGee, call Ducky and Abby. Tell them I am bringing our guests down to the lab to discuss the Dent case," Gibbs ordered, his curiosity getting them better of him. "You three, with me." Annie, Gabe and Dean followed Gibbs into the elevator.

As they walked away, Tony commented, "Those guys act as if they are working on their own personal _X-Files_." At that moment, Gabriel turned around, snapped his fingers and pointed to Tony saying, "Catch you later Scully," just as Tony was taking a sip of his coffee. Tony promptly spit his coffee out at McGee, because for some reason, now it suddenly tasted like sour milk.

isisisisis

Castiel was not feeling like himself. He was actually feeling tired and sore. He hadn't felt this way since he was cut off from Heaven during the Apocalypse, which was strange, but he just shrugged it off for now. He and Sam needed to talk to Marcus Jeffries.

But things weren't going well for them at Quantico. Jeffries wasn't present when Dent killed Burrows and Van Ruler and then turned the gun on himself. He had been called away to deal with a situation with some of his men at the time, so he couldn't answer their questions as to what had triggered Dent to turn on his friends before killing himself. He also had little recollection of the events in Iraq, seeing how he had been gravely injured and had barely been conscious at the time. He said he had no real memory of those events.

As Sam and Cas were walking away from Jeffries, Cas offered Sam a possible solution, at least to the events in Iraq. If Jeffries had been at least semi-conscious, then Cas would be able to access his memories, even if Jeffries couldn't. While they would not be able to see the more recent events, perhaps they would be able to gain some insight as to why Jeffries survived when no one else had.

"Mr. Jeffries," Cas said, coughing slightly, approaching the Gunnery Sergeant again. "I forgot to ask you one thing." He then placed two fingers on the man's forehead, grabbed his arm as Jeffries fell unconscious and Cas began to search his memories.

isisisisis

Gibbs observed the three FBI agents as they all rode the elevator down to the lab. His initial suspicions about this case were proving to be true. There was a hell of lot more going on than met the eye. These guys seemed to know there would be something unusual in the autopsy results when they walked into his office. He sure as hell hoped they could explain it to him. He didn't like unanswered questions.

Speaking of which, the three of them certainly brought a slew of answered questions of their own. While certainly every team had a comfort level with one another after years of working with together, these three were almost too comfortable with each other. Lennix and Scott were definitely overly anxious to get answers. This case had personal implications for them. Clavin was harder for him to read, but he was certainly hiding something behind all the jokes. And when they had gotten into the elevator, Clavin had placed his hand on the small of Lennix's back and she had actually relaxed. He would bet money that the two of them were more than just simply team members. Despite the fact that McGee had checked their files five ways to Sunday, something wasn't right with the three of them. He could feel it in his gut. If he was going to give them answers, he was going to get answers of his own.

isisisisis

**Disclaimer: Alright, so I also don't own Cheers, the Eurhythmics, the X-Files, or Michael****. I just enjoyed throwing around the references.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

"Gibbs, Gibbs," Abby Sciuto said, bouncing on her toes, causing her black pigtails to bob up and down, as the Agent walked in the door, her metal music blaring in the background. "Are we re-opening Dent case? Because I really would like to know what those anomalies were from the autopsy results."

"Jethro, Abigail does have a point," offered Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. "Despite the fact that causes of the death were clearly the gunshot wounds made by Mr. Dent, I, too, am disturbed that we never really answered all of our questions."

"Ducky, Abby," Gibbs said, motioning to the three people who had followed him into the lab. "These are Agents Clavin, Lennix and Scott from the Kansas City office of the FBI. They are interested in the Dent case. They seem to think that it has something to do with a case they are working on now. And Abs, can you turn the noise down?"

"Actually, I kind of like the music," Dean said. Gibbs glared at him, even though Abby smiled. "But if it helps us have more productive conversation, I guess we could lower the volume."

"So there was more going on there," Abby said. "I knew it! It has to be related to those inconsistencies we found."

"Can you tell me about those, Ms. Sciuto?" Dean asked looking at the Goth with an amused smirk. If he wasn't on a case, this was someone he would certainly enjoy getting to know better. Just the tats she was sporting that were visible from her tank top, mini skirt and knee high black books made him want to find out what else she was hiding. She certainly didn't come across as what he would consider a typical forensics expert. Though one look from Gibbs told him he would have to get past him first. The damn agent was already acting like an overprotective father and he hadn't even done anything except smile at the broad yet.

"It's Abby, and sure. Ducky and I found what looked like a build up of too much serotonin in Dent's system. It was in Burrows' and Van Ruler's system, too, but Dent had way more of it than the other two. He was off the charts. And it didn't look like normal serotonin. It was attached to something else. If I had to venture a guess, I would say it looked like a virus, but no virus I have ever seen. It was as if part of it was responsible for a gradual increase in serotonin production, but part of it was lying dormant. That is not how viruses normally work. They are either dormant, or active. This one seems like it was only partially active in these men."

Annie, Gabe and Dean looked at each other. Annie was the one to speak up. "We are dealing with a case where individuals have started to get sick. The first few had contact with Dent and the others before they died. We are pretty sure those initial patients have now passed it on to others we have seen who are also getting ill. Some of them have fallen into comas. After hearing what you have described, I think it could be related to the increased serotonin production."

As they were talking, Gabe was wandering around the lab, looking at all of Abby's equipment, picking it up gadgets and toying with them all. Abby would occasionally stare daggers at him, but didn't want to interrupt the conversation. Eventually Dean reached over and slapped him on the back of the head. Gabe responded with a wince and a pout, but did stop his antics.

"Ms. Lennix, why is that you think serotonin is related to your case? Too much serotonin generally causes symptoms of confusion, headache, sweating, increased heart rate, fever, and only maybe eventually a coma." Ducky stated. "Are you saying you have seen patients with these types of symptoms?"

"You can call me Annie, Dr. Mallard," Annie replied. "I have been a nurse for almost twenty years and have more recently been a medic with the Bureau. The patients in the case we are dealing with have some of those symptoms. The headache, the fever, the eventual coma. But they also have coughing, fatigue, sore muscles. It seems to me that it isn't just the serotonin, but a virus. If I give you blood samples of some of those affected, can you compare the results and see if it looks like the same virus?""

"Annie, you are welcome to call me Ducky," the doctor said. "So are you saying you have been in contact with people who might have an active form of this new virus? And you have brought us blood samples to look at? I must say, I am quite intrigued."

"Yes, I have been working with people who have what I believe is an active form of a virus. But I don't believe it's new. If I am correct, I think it is a mutated strain of another virus, though probably not one you have seen before either."

"Wait a minute," Gibbs interrupted. "You brought blood samples with a live virus into the Navy yard, into contact with my people? What the hell are you people playing at? Don't you know how dangerous that can be?

isisisisis

Castiel saw it all. Even though Marcus Jeffries didn't remember it, he could see what Jeffries mind had blocked from his own memory, and he saw it with the eyes of the angel of the Lord. The search for weapons, the explosion of the building, the men infected with the Croatoan virus attacking others, Jeffries own body with the mortal wounds and finally the man called Wandell, who had summoned the demons. Jeffries had never been infected with the Croatoan virus, but he was going to die anyway, and Wandell had prevented that. He made a deal with a crossroads demon to spare Jeffries life. Jeffries wouldn't have to give up his soul, because Wandell had given his.

The other three were already infected with the virus to varying degrees and all wanted to live. They willingly gave up their souls in exchange for ten more years of life on Earth. The problem was, the demons had never tried to heal anyone of the wretched virus they had created which was meant to destroy humanity. So they gave it their best shot. They stopped the progression of the virus. But they didn't realize that it wasn't eradicated. Dent would never be the same again. He would always be highly irritable, quick to anger and too excitable. This would make it hard for him to keep a job, and in the end, would make it easy for the demons to call in all of their souls. They would not even need to use their hellhounds, but rather just use the tortured man himself to do their dirty work.

But it also left the virus sitting in the men, allowing it to be changed and mutated over time by human chemistry. Mutated into something that would not only affect demons, but many others supernatural beings as well.

As Castiel removed himself from Jeffries, he set the man down on his couch and immediately felt extremely weak. He began a coughing fit, and Sam had to step in and grab the angel by the arm in order to hold him up. When Sam caught Castiel, he could feel the fever in the angel and became extremely worried for his friend. He needed to get a hold of Dean as soon as possible.

isisisisis

"Agent Gibbs," Annie said. "I can assure you, we are not playing at anything. We are taking this very seriously." Annie patted a small bag she had. "The container I am carrying might be small, but all the samples in here are very well secured. No one is in any danger. If your people are willing to look at the samples, they don't need to do so until further precautions have been taken. Though I can say, no one here fits the targeted group of the people getting infected."

"There is a profile of people getting infected?" Ducky asked incredulously.

"Yes, and it's pretty limited to certain types," Annie said. "But I really can't go into it much more than that."

"If you want our help, I am afraid you will need to give us more details, Ms. Lennix," Gibbs challenged. "Despite the fact that you have cleared all of my team's background checks, it's apparent to me that your team is hiding something and not telling me everything you know. I am not putting my own people at risk by having them run tests on an unknown virus unless you start telling me everything you know and soon."

"It isn't that easy Gibbs," Gabriel said, stepping in, seeing Annie faltering in her ability to maintain their cover story. She always did believe the best about people, always gave them the benefit of the doubt. He could see it in her eyes. She thought Gibbs and the others would believe them if they told them the truth. He wasn't as sure. "There are other people involved here. And their stories aren't ours to tell."

Just then, Dean's phone rang. He stepped to the side and turned his back to take the call. No one could hear much of his end of the call expect for a few phrases, like "What?", "Are you sure?" "How bad is he?" and "Wandell? The same family?" When Dean turned around, his expression was grim as he informed the rest of the group, "That was our other team. They were questioning Marcus Jeffries, when one of them became ill with the initial symptoms of the virus."

"Did he fit your profile?" Abby asked.

"Not initially," Dean responded. "But I think we are going to need to expand the group of people the virus is currently targeting."

"To include who?" Gabriel demanded, though he had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer to his question. "Messengers or vessels?" The others in the room seemed baffled by the second part of his question, but Dean and Annie clearly understood what he meant. This only made Gibbs feel more uneasy about working with the three of them.

"Yes," Annie pressed. "Who is it that got sick?"

"The messenger," Dean said flatly. "It was the messenger who got sick."

"Oh no," Annie said, her eyes widened in horror as she looked at Gabriel, tears in her eyes as she started shaking. "That means you could get sick, too. And, Abby. Oh, no, not Abby!"

"Ma'am?" Abby inquired, slightly confused. "Do you mean I can get the virus now?"

"No, not you," Gabriel growled as he pulled Annie into his arms. "Our daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. Sam needs a little help taking care of Cas. I hope one of y'all is up to it like I asked. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

"Shit," muttered both Dean and Gibbs under their breath, though for different reasons.

In just a few short seconds, Annie and Gabe had managed to blow their cover. While he could tell that Gibbs had already been suspicious of them, they hadn't really given anything away until just now. Not that he could blame the couple. He was worried about Castiel himself and this newest revelation did have greater implications for them all. He didn't want any more of them to get sick, especially the little girl for whom he had bought a pink butterfly guitar for her fifth birthday. But now he had to figure out a way to explain what had just happened to Gibbs without raising further eyebrows. Because now more than ever they needed help from the agent and his team.

Gibbs had a feeling something wasn't right about these three. That is why he had McGee, DiNozzo and David keep looking for more information upstairs while they were down in the lab. But he just got all the confirmation he needed. There is no way the FBI would let Lennix and Clavin work on the same team if they had a kid together. Gibbs had already suspected this case had personal implications for the three of them _before_ another team member fell ill and they realized that Clavin and his daughter were now susceptible to the virus. This could only mean that there were more people they personally knew at risk. And what was all this crap about messengers and vessels? He was in murky waters and didn't like it. It was time to get answers.

"Bobby," Annie exclaimed. "I need to call Bobby and check on Abigail!. I need to know how she is doing." Annie frantically searched her pockets for her phone, but couldn't find it. "My phone. I can't find it. I know I brought it with me. They checked it when we were at the gate."

As Annie was looking for her cell, Gibbs received a call on his own phone. "Boss, this is McGee. It wasn't much, but we did find a few things when we dug deeper." He stepped out into the hall to continue the call.

"Yeah, go ahead. Tell me what you got," Gibbs said as he kept his eye on the lab.

"We used the facial recognition software to see if we could come up with anything on our three FBI agents. We started in the Kansas City area and moved from there. Annie Lennix turned up as an Ann Laughlin. She has a nursing license in both Kansas and Missouri. Lived most of her life in a small town in rural Kansas, except when she went to college in Leavenworth. She moved to rural Missouri about five years ago. She has one daughter by the name of Abigail, also about five years old, but nothing else significant. It is the other two that have us concerned."

"Clavin?"

"Nothing. I mean absolutely nothing on him has turned up on him anywhere except _exactly_ what is in his FBI file. No records anywhere. No records at the college he allegedly went to, no tax records, no history outside of the FBI, not even a parking ticket."

"And Scott?"

"He came up as a Dean Winchester. Born in Lawrence, Kansas. Parents are both dead. His father, John, was a Marine in Vietnam. Has a brother, Sam. But this is where things get really weird. Winchester himself is listed as a suspect in several homicides, including some FBI cases. He is also listed as having died by a gunshot wound in St Louis in March of 2006 and then died again in an explosion that killed FBI agent Victor Henriksen in Colorado in February 2008."

"And yet, there he stands, in the lab, right next to Abby. So did you get anything off the phone?"

"There are a couple of contacts in the phone listed as Dean, Sam, and Gabe, all belonging to pre-paid cell phone numbers. We assume the first two are the Winchester brothers. However the most recent calls have all been to a landline in Sioux Falls, South Dakota that is under the listing of a Robert Singer."

"Really? Very interesting. Okay, bring the phone to me." Bobby Singer. There was a name Gibbs hadn't thought about in years. If Annie Lennix, or Laughlin or whatever her name was in contact with him that would certainly help fill in some of the gaps.

isisisisis

While Gibbs was on the phone, Gabe walked over to Dean and whispered, "I think I should get us out of here, now! This is going south, fast!"

"Only because you blew it," Dean hissed. "We might be able to still salvage this and we still need their help. So keep your cool for a little bit longer. And help Annie find her damn phone!" Dean walked away from Gabe to see if he could get more information out of Abby Sciuto, like her phone number.

isisisisis

Castiel barely had the strength to teleport himself and Sam back to Lone Jack before he collapsed. Sam had to pick him up and carry him to a "hospital" room at Seattle Mercy Hospital, where he called out for someone to help him. Ma'at arrived and assisted Sam in removing the angel's trench coat, suit coat and tie, and before Sam set him down on the bed. Ma'at unbuttoned the angel's shirt, in an attempt to help cool him down from the fever. Sam found a washcloth and soaked it in cool water before handing it to the goddess, who placed it on Cas' forehead. Sam realized that Cas must be delirious because he kept muttering things that made no sense, such "why didn't I see it before?", "heat the flask until it is purple", "I am sorry she has to be the one", "runs faster than Snape when confronted with shampoo" and "we need more antiserum". It left him wondering a lot of things, but most of all, when did Cas learn anything about Harry Potter?

Sam wandered the halls of the hospital to assess what else was happening. He found that besides Paeon and Parvati, Eir, Aphrodite, Eros and Kali had all fallen ill and were now in comas. Thor, Saturn, Shiva, Demeter and Ma'at were left to care for the others, but all looked fatigued. Shiva and Demeter in particular looked far worse for the wear than any of the others. He could not tell if it was from caring for their fellow gods, or whether it was the first sign of the illness. And now he had added Castiel to the mix. Sam asked Ma'at if she would continue to tend to Cas he while checked the supplies in the hospital. Gabe had been gone long enough that he wasn't sure if there was enough in the way medical supplies or even food to serve everyone's needs. Sam was not sure what help he would be, but until Dean and the others got back, there was little else he could do but try to hold down the fort here.

isisisisis

"But I don't wanna take a nap, Grumpa Bobby," Abigail said with a pout.

"I know you don't kiddo, but your Grumpa needs a rest. How's 'bout I read you a story while you close your eyes. And after your nap, we will finger paint, like I promised, 'kay?"

"Okay, Grumpa" Abigail replied. As she settled in to one of the twin beds in the guest room, Bobby began the story. "Once upon a time, sixty years ago, a little girl lived in the Big Woods of Wisconsin, in a little gray house made of logs." Before long, Abigail was fast asleep, and Bobby went downstairs for a cup of coffee and to read a book that was more to his liking than _Little House in the Big Woods_. Before he got too far though, his personal house phone rang.

"Whadija ijiots go and do now? If you're calling about the squirt, I just got her down for a nap after a little bit of story time."

"I can't imagine the Bobby Singer I knew ever babysitting a five year old little girl, but then again, it has been over ten years since I have seen you, and a couple of years since I last spoke to you on the phone. I guess things can change."

"Gibbs? How the hell did you get this number?" Bobby groused.

"Well, I am actually using a phone that I think belongs to a friend of yours, says her name is Annie. Apparently, a few of them came to visit me at the Navy yard today, claiming they were FBI agents working on a case involving some sort of virus."

"Aw, hell. They told me they going to DC. They didn't tell they were going to NCIS or why. I knew I should have gotten more information from them before they left. Who else is with her?"

"A young man named Dean Winchester, and a man we haven't been able to get a true identity on yet, except that he is the father of her kid."

"That would be Gabriel."

"Just Gabriel, no last name? Like Cher or Madonna?"

"Yeah...and I would go with Madonna comparison. Freaking nitwit," Bobby muttered. "Listen, don't be too hard on Annie. Whatever it is, she wouldn't risk it if she didn't think it was important."

"I can tell," Gibbs said. "Whatever this virus is, apparently Gabriel and the kid are at risk for getting it. What about the other two? How do you want me to handle them?"

"Those two ijiots? You can rip a new one for all I care," Bobby chuckled.

isisisisis

"Annie," Gibbs said as he walked back into the lab. "We found your phone upstairs. And you have a call on the line, a man by the name of Bobby Singer."

Annie jumped up and grabbed the phone from Gibbs, relieved to be able to find out how her daughter was, but Gabriel's eyes narrowed at the agent, wondering why the phone had suddenly turned up and how it had gone missing in the first place.

"Bobby? How is she? How is Abigail?" Annie implored.

"Now settle down, girl," Bobby answered. "Abby's doing just fine. I just got her down for a nap. We've been playing all afternoon. Whadaya so upset for anyway?"

"We didn't tell you before, but the case we are working on involves a virus, and apparently one of her uncles has been infected, so I am worried she will get sick, too."

"Which uncle?"

"Uh, Feathers."

"You mean Cas?" Bobby said. "An angel virus, huh? Well you know I will call you if anything happens. What am I supposed to be looking for anyway?"

"Coughing, fever, fatigue, sore muscles," Annie replied. "And Bobby, you do remember what she is like when she gets sick, don't you?"

"How could I forget?"

"Alright, call me okay?"

As Annie got off the phone, Gibbs looked at the three them and demanded, "So Dean Winchester, do you want to tell me exactly how it is you are a suspect in several homicides, managed to be declared dead twice, find yourself standing in my forensics lab and still have Bobby Singer vouching for you?"

isisisisis

Back in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Bobby's reading was once again interrupted when the lights in his house began to flicker, and he heard the faint sound of a little girl coughing upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

Dean had stood there for a second, mouth slightly agape. It was one thing for Gibbs and his team to figure that much about him that quickly, but how in the hell did he know Bobby?

"So we are leaving, now, right?" Gabriel asked, ready to snap his fingers and whisk them away.

"You aren't going anywhere, Gabriel," Gibbs said. "Not until I get some answers."

"You might know our names," Gabriel huffed. "But that doesn't mean you have the power to keep us here."

Annie looked at Dean and Gabriel. "No," she said quietly. "You aren't going to do this. You aren't going to stand there and argue with him or try to run away. We came here for help and we still need it. Now more than ever. Do think Cas is going to get better while you allow yourself to get involved in a pissing contest? If he knows Bobby, then he probably knows something about our world. It's not going to hurt us to tell him the truth."

"What is the truth, Annie?" Gibbs asked, sure that of all them, she would be the one to talk to him first.

"Wait a minute," Dean interrupted. "Just how do you know Bobby? Before we tell you anything, I would like to know that."

"And why should I do that?" Gibbs replied. "I'm not the one that came in here under false pretenses."

"No," Dean admitted. "But Annie's right, if you know Bobby, you probably do know something about our world. And if you do, then you could at least understand why we couldn't tell you the truth. So, I will ask again, how do you know Bobby?"

Gibbs sighed, "I first met Bobby Singer over fifteen years ago. I had a case where a couple of Marines were found dead in Shenandoah National Park during a weekend on leave. At first glance, it looked pretty simple, like they were mauled to death by a pack of animals, wolves to be precise. Except that Ducky discovered that all the bites came from just one animal with canine teeth and that one animal had a mouth was the wrong size to be from an actual wolf. Abby also found some strange chemicals in what we thought was the salvia of the wolves. About the same time I ran into a man poking around my crime scene, saying he was just another camper, curious as to what had happened.

"There was another attack the next night and I arrived on the scene before any of my back up did. If it hadn't been for that 'curious camper', I would either be dead or a werewolf myself right now. Bobby Singer killed that thing with a silver bullet before it could sink its teeth into me. I ended up paying for drinks the rest of the night why he tried to explain exactly what is was that happened. Bobby even pointed out that it was the chemicals in a werewolf's salvia that turns a human into a werewolf. Ducky and Abby here are the only ones I ever told, and it never ended up in any official report. Now whenever anything looks out of whack or doesn't have any scientific explanation, I will give him a call and see if it might have a supernatural explanation. And if he needs a favor in DC, I will see what I can do in return. Thankfully, I don't need his help as much as he needs mine."

"Wow," Dean exclaimed. "I really need to spend more time getting to know about Bobby's life."

"So, now it's your turn," Gibbs said. "Bobby said he knew the three of you, but he didn't tell me your story."

"Well, despite the fact that I have been declared dead a couple times, and actually died several times, some of them, thanks to this idiot, my life is pretty tame. I am just another 'curious camper' compared to these two," Dean chuckled, as he motioned to Annie and Gabe.

"Get real, Winchester," Gabriel smirked. "You hunt all the things that go bump in the night, you helped jump-start the Apocalypse, and you were real life designer formal wear for my big brother that refused to be worn to the prom, thereby helping to stop the Apocalypse. Not tame by a long shot."

"Oh, like you're a regular Joe Schmo," Dean scoffed. "You're the angel that baled on his family because they fought too much and hid out as a trickster god for millennia, gallivanting around the globe looking for chicks, booze and sweets. When you finally did stand up to your family, you still let your dick of a brother get the best of you. Then you laid low again until Annie here needed you."

"Great! I asked you two not to getting into a pissing contest with Gibbs, so you decide to get into one with each other," Annie said, exasperated. She turned to Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. "I am sorry about these two. I think they actually enjoy arguing with one other. So if you haven't figured it out by now, Dean is a hunter like Bobby, which is why he has such an interesting record. Bobby practically helped raise Dean and his brother Sam when they weren't on the road with their dad. Their dad grew up next door to my mom. That is how I know their family. They would come visit me and my Gran ever once in awhile. I am truly the boring one in all of this. And Gabriel, here, well, like Dean said, he is an angel."

"You mean, like as, in the Archangel Gabriel?" Abby stammered.

"With all the bells and whistles," Gabe said, popping around the room, for effect, and then producing cupcakes for everyone. "Oh, and I almost forgot the Caf-Pow and the coffee." He then grabbed Annie around the waist. "And don't let this one fool you. She's anything but boring. She almost died once, too. And then my Dad made her immortal." Seeing the confused looks on all their faces he added, "Dad, as in God, Creator, Lord of All, the Man Upstairs, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera..."

"Immortal? Are you really immortal?" Ducky asked. "That would pose some interesting scientific questions I would love to explore."

"Well, I am really not interested in ending up in government research project right now," Annie said. "Besides, it is more important that we try to figure out how to stop this virus, that is if you are finally willing to help us."

"I think I am willing to let Ducky and Abby take a look at you blood samples to see if there is anything they can tell you," Gibbs granted. "But if Gabriel and your daughter are now part of the targeted group of people getting infected, who exactly is getting sick from this virus?

"Oh, just your garden variety demons, gods and angels," offered Gabriel, before biting into one of his cupcakes.

isisisisis

Bobby walked into his guest room as the lights in the house continued to flicker. Abigail was now coughing harder. As her reached down to see if she was awake, he felt that she was burning up. Her red curls were damp and sticking to her forehead and her skin looked pale. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell it happened so fast. She was fine just a little while ago when he had been reading to her. Whatever this virus was, it was hitting the kid hard and fast. It couldn't be a good sign.

She rolled over and looked up at him, coughing again. "I don't feel very good, Grumpa Bobby. I think I need my mommy."

"I think we need your mommy, too, kiddo," he said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her downstairs. He promised Annie he would call if anything happened and that was he intended to do. "We are going to give you mommy a call and tell her you need her and see if she and your dad can't just pop on over here in jiffy."

"I don't wanna wait for you to call her, I want to see her now, Grumpa," Abby cried.

"You'll see her soon, little one, I promise." Now he just needed to make that promise come true.

isisisisis

"So this is a virus that infects supernatural beings?" Abby Sciuto asked, taking a sip of her Caf-Pow. "Wicked cool. Well, cool that it affects demons, but I guess not so cool that it affects angels. How did you figure that out?"

"Initially, it was a virus that demons created to wipe out humans. It created a murderous rage, almost a zombie-like effect in people," Annie explained. "But we think it mutated. In supernatural beings, it seems to have almost the opposite effect. The coughing, fever, fatigue and eventual coma. That is why I am so curious about the serotonin you found in Dent and the others. It could explain quite a bit." Then she, Dean and Gabriel went to fill the three others in on the Croatoan virus, Crowley, the deal that the Marines had made for their lives in exchange for their souls, how demons had passed it on to the pagan gods, who were now staying in their mock up of Seattle Mercy Hospital and what Castiel had discovered from Jeffries.

"So Castiel is your brother, and he is also has the virus?" Ducky asked Gabriel. "That is why you think angels are now susceptible to it?"

"Yup, so the sooner we can find answers, the better off we all will be," the angel answered.

As they were talking, Annie's phone rang. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID, she saw that it was Bobby. "Bobby? Is everything okay?" Her heart sank as she heard Abigail crying and coughing in the background.

"Annie, I hate to tell you this, but no," Bobby said. "She's sick. She's coughing and has a fever, just like you told me to look for, and she is asking for you, practically demanding I getcha here now. Any chance you're almost done there in DC?" In the background Annie could here her daughter begging to see her mommy.

"It doesn't matter if we done or not, we'll be leaving as soon as…" but before Annie could finish, she heard Abigail start to say that she wanted her mommy and the next she knew, there stood Bobby Singer, holding her daughter in the middle of the NCIS lab, as everyone looked on in stunned silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. **

**While we have two Abby's in the same room together, I refer to them as Abby (Sciuto, the _NCIS_ forensics specialist) and Abigail (Annie and Gabe's daughter). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

"How the hell did you manage to get here Singer?" Gibbs demanded at the sudden arrival of the hunter, with a little girl in his arms.

"Good to see you too, Gibbs," Bobby shot back. "I had nothing to do with it. The squirt here is too much like her dad."

At the same time, little Abigail looked up enough to see her mom. "Mommy!" she cried out, and immediately disappeared from Bobby's arms and reappeared in Annie's.

"She's burning up!" Annie exclaimed. "I don't think it was ever this bad in any of the others! Gabe, please do something!"

Gabriel wasted no time arguing the point that efforts like this hadn't worked with Kali and the others. After all, this was his little girl; the thought didn't even enter his mind. But the result was still the same. His Grace didn't touch this by a long shot, whatever it was. He could barely look Annie in the eyes. He just shook his head as Annie silently cried, sitting down in the closest chair with her daughter in her arms while the others in the room remained speechless.

That is, until Abigail began coughing. The lights in the room, as well as all the computer equipment immediately began to flicker on and off. In fact, it seemed like the whole building was affected.

"Okay…what was that? What is happening to my lab equipment?" Abby asked, worried about her forensics lab.

"That was the kid," Dean acknowledged. "Whenever she coughs, or sneezes, we get a power surge. You don't even want see what happens if she has a temper tantrum. You might want to shut down whatever equipment you don't need right now."

"It looks like it is affecting the whole building," Gibbs said. "People are going to be asking questions."

"I don't think you need to worry about someone tracing it back to her," Gabriel said. "The way our power works, it isn't really easy to detect. Besides, I think we have worn out our welcome. We will just leave the blood samples and go. I want to get Abigail home."

"Leave? How?" Gibbs challenged. "You can't just pull your disappearing act. We have a record of the three of you coming onto the Navy yard. And you can't walk out the front door, because you now have two more people with you than you came in with."

"Don't worry," Gabriel replied. "I can manage all of that for you so that no one finds out our secrets, or learns that you helped us."

"I don't want to leave yet," Annie pleaded, looking up. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised at her statement. "If you can't heal her, I at least want Ducky to look her. He is, after all a doctor. And we are asking for their help. Let him examine our daughter and get a blood sample from her before we go."

Gibbs and Gabriel looked at one another and nodded. "Duck, go ahead and look at the girl. And you," Gibbs turned to Gabriel. "What exactly do have in mind for getting everyone out of here?"

isisisisis

Ducky approached Annie and her daughter carefully, not sure what to expect. Annie smiled at him through watery eyes. "It's okay, Ducky. She won't hurt you. She's just a regular five year old, who happens to be an angel. A very sick little angel."

Ducky looked straight into the little girl's eyes. "Hello Abigail. I am Dr. Mallard, but you can call me Ducky. I am going to try to help you feel better."

"You are a duck?" the little girl asked, as she coughed again.

"It is just a nickname," the older man replied, as he set about examining the girl. He listened to her heart and lungs, as well as took her temperature, reacting with some concern.

"My god, her temperature is 106°F" Ducky uttered. "She can't sustain a fever like for very long even if she is an angel."

"What do we do?" Annie begged.

"Do what you would do with any other fever, Annie," he said. "Start with ibuprofen, plenty of fluids and try a lukewarm bath, as long as she doesn't fall into the coma like the others. You know, a high fever like this is consistent with high serotonin levels. But I don't want to recommend any of the therapies we would use with that until we do some more testing, because I am not sure those would work." He motioned for Abby to come over to help him draw some blood.

"Why not?" Dean asked, as he had been observing all of this.

"First of all, because most serotonin syndromes are usually caused by taking too high doses of drugs that increase your serotonin levels. So the first step is to decrease or stop taking those drugs. That is obviously not the case here, so that is not even an option. The second therapy that is often used is seizure drugs, but only because seizures are also a common symptom of serotonin syndrome. Thankfully, that is not one of the symptoms of this virus."

When Abby Sciuto came over to the little girl to draw her blood, she introduced herself to the little girl. "Hello Abigail. My name is Abby, too." The little girl looked up at the forensics specialist with wide eyes.

"Do you have wings like me and my Daddy, too?" she asked.

"No," Abby answered. "But I have an angel on my shoulder, showing the girl the stick figure tattoo of an angel on her right shoulder.

Dean peeked over too. "Hey, look Gabe! She has a family portrait of you and your loser brother, Luci on her shoulder blades!" Gabriel looked up from his conversation with Gibbs to scowl briefly at Dean.

"I am going to take some of your blood Abigail, so we can try to find out what is wrong with you, okay?" Abby said.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"Just a little sweetheart," Annie told her daughter. "But mommy is right here holding you, okay?"

isisisisis

Abby managed to get a blood sample from Abigail while Gabriel and Gibbs finished their conversation. Gibbs agreed to Gabe's plan, though he didn't completely understand the angel's ability to pull it off.

"Are you ready to go now?" Gabriel asked Annie, anxious to get his family home, as he had another plan of his own he wanted to follow through on. "Do they have everything they need? Can we leave?"

Annie nodded, as she stood up with Abigail in her arms. But Dean asked, "How exactly are we going home? You told Gibbs, but you haven't told the rest of us."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and three mirror images of himself, Annie and Dean appeared. "Dean Winchester, I would like to meet Agents Scott, Lennix and Clavin, from the FBI. Agent Gibbs will be escorting them from the building shortly because they have concluded their business here today, and NCIS hasn't been able to help them. Of course, that is possibly due to the fact that the three of them haven't been completely honest with NCIS about their past, but Agent Gibbs has no reason to hold them at this time. Once they return their rental car, the three of these copies I have created will disappear. That will buy me more than enough time to get all of us back to Lone Jack."

"And you will call us if you discover anything, right?" Annie implored.

"Of course we will my girl," Ducky said. "Abby and I will get to work on this right away. I am quite curious about all this myself, and am looking forward to see what we will find."

isisisisis

This was one of only a few of Gabriel's plans that seemed to go off without a hitch. Gibbs managed to get the copies out of the building without of raising eyebrows. His was annoyed enough at everything that the part of his team that didn't know the truth knew to leave him well enough alone and not ask too many questions. While he was getting the fake agents out of the building, Gabriel snapped his fingers and got everyone else back to their version of Seattle Mercy Hospital in Lone Jack.

That is where they found chaos. Sam was literally exhausted from trying to help Castiel and all of the gods. By now, Shiva, Demeter and Saturn had all fallen ill, leaving only Ma'at and Thor to help Sam take care of the others. In addition, Ma'at and Thor were starting to show the first signs of the illness and Sam feared it wouldn't be long before they succumbed to the worst of it.

Crowley was also back, grousing about what had been done and if he they had found any answers yet as he, too had more demons falling ill. When Crowley saw Bobby, he took this as an opportunity to needle the hunter about having control over part of his soul.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby exploded.

"What?" Crowley asked innocently. "Didn't anyone fill you in on why the family is helping me out on finding a cure for a _demon_ illness? So I will give you the final part of your soul back. Of course, it does help now that their friends and family have it. A little birdie told me the munchkin has it now, too. That just gives you morons even more motivation to help me."

Gabriel had taken just about enough from this day and Crowley was the final straw. He decided to take it out on the demon. "Get the HELL AWAY from family!" he thundered, as he picked up Crowley and threw him across the room. "I mean it! GET OUT and don't come back until we call for you! If you don't want more of you people getting sick, then keep them away from each other!"

Crowley picked himself up and dusted himself off as everyone else stood there in stunned silence. "Didn't need to be so rude. Let me know when you find an answer to all of this," he said before taking his leave.

After that, everyone scattered in different directions, not knowing what to say to the angel. Dean and Bobby started to help Sam take care of all the sick gods, though Bobby grumbled about having to be a nursemaid to the children of Zeus. While they were working, Bobby questioned the boys. "Why didn't you morons tell me Crowley still had a part of my soul and he was holding that over your heads?"

"He is holding that over Annie and Gabe's heads, Bobby," Sam supplied. "He wants their help for some reason. He came here to get them to help him."

"We don't trust him anymore than you do," Dean grumbled. "But we still wanted to figure out what was going on. Before we got very far, the gods showed up and they were sick, too. But we still didn't want you to go off half-cocked trying to solve this on our own."

"Still don't mean I don't deserve to know he is holding part of my freaking soul over your head," the hunter growled. "I could've helped, too, ya'know."

Annie took Abigail back to their home, leaving the warehouse behind, while Gabriel checked on Cas. When he got back to the house he found them coming out of the bath and walking into the little girl's bedroom. "How is she doing?" he asked.

Annie shook her head. "She is barely awake now," her voice cracking, as she laid Abigail down on the bed and sat next to her. Gabe sat down on the other side of his daughter and brushed the hair out of her face, feeling the fever raging through her little body.

"Daddy," the little girl sighed as she rolled and curled up next to him.

"What are we going to do Gabe? I don't know that I can just sit here and wait for the NCIS team to just call us back. What if they don't have any answers for us?"

Gabriel pulled Annie closer to him and kissed her forehead before resting his own against hers. "I need to leave, Annie."

"What?" she whimpered. "Why? Where could you possibly need to go now that is more important than being here?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

"I...I…there are just some things I need to do," Gabriel stammered.

"You're not afraid of getting sick, too, are you?" Annie grilled him, suddenly angry. "That is absolutely no reason to leave us and you know it!"

"No, it isn't anything like that," Gabe hurriedly replied. "I am going to take a sample of Cas' blood to the NCIS lab, then I…I am going to see my Dad. I am going to see if he can help us with any of this. If my Grace isn't healing her and the NCIS lab fails to come up with an answer, then He is the only option left that I can think of Annie."

"Oh," she sighed. "Can I…"

"Annie, you know that's not possible," Gabe interrupted her before she even finished the thought. "Besides, I need you to stay here with Abby. Do what you always do. Talk to Him from here. He will probably listen to you better from here than He will listen to me face to face anyway, but I have to try."

"He has to listen. She is His granddaughter." But for the first time in a long time, her faith was faltering and for some reason, Annie felt like she was grasping at straws.

Gabriel sat there for a few more minutes with Annie and his daughter, reluctant to leave them, but knowing he would soon have to go. He leaned down and kissed Abigail on the forehead before pulling Annie into an embrace and kissing her. "I am sorry I have to go."

"Just come back soon. And with help. Please," she pleaded, green eyes brimming with tears that had barely left her all day. Before he could convince himself to stay, Gabriel disappeared, leaving his family behind.

Soon Sam, Dean and Bobby made their way to the house, and found Annie curled up with Abigail in the girl's bedroom. Annie was still wide awake next to her daughter.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

"She is asleep," Annie replied. "She needs her sleep, and I am too scared to try and wake her up to see if it she is really sleeping or if it is worse."

"Where is Gabriel?" Sam pried.

"He left." Annie offered without further explanation, too tired to carry on the conversation.

But Bobby wasn't going to let it drop. "You mean that fool left you here alone with your sick little girl? I am going to wring his neck when he gets back. Where'd he get off to?"

"He took Cas' blood sample to the NCIS lab, and then he was going to see his Dad. He is hoping that God will help us somehow."

"Gabriel went to see his Dad?" Dean muttered. "Crap, we are in real trouble if he was willing to do that."

"Look, why don't you guys try and get some sleep. We've all had a long day and I don't think tomorrow is going to be any easier," Annie said. "I don't mean to be a poor hostess, but you know your way around this house as well as I do, so please just make your self at home. I am not leaving Abigail's side."

"Don't worry, Annie," Sam said. "We'll take care of ourselves. And you tell us if you need anything. We'll take care of it, okay?"

"Thanks guys. Good night."

isisisisis

Gabriel popped back into the Navy yard and into the NCIS office. He had thought about going straight to the forensics lab, but decided against it, not knowing who could be in there with Abby Sciuto. So he showed up in the hallway outside the lab and was glad he did, because he could hear Tony DiNozzo talking to the specialist about another case. So he waited outside for a few minutes. But as time passed, he realized he couldn't be patient too much longer. Finally, when the talk turned to Dean, Annie and his visit earlier in the day, he decided he couldn't resist the temptation.

"What was with those guys earlier today, Abs?" DiNozzo pressed. "Don't you think it was all a little weird? And Boss has hardly said a word about them since they left. It was all very strange."

Before Abby could answer, Gabe strode into the room. "Miss me that much, DiNozzo that you are still talking about me?"

"Clavin? What are you doing back here? I though Gibbs kicked you out?"

"No...we left because we had another appointment," the angel lied. "And now I have a delivery for Abby, so if you could just scoot on out of here I would appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure," DiNozzo replied. "I will just go and let Gibbs know that you are here."

"Go and ahead., I am sure he would appreciate it."

As Tony left, Abby turned to the angel. "Gabe," she hissed. "Why did you come back?"

"I brought you another blood sample. It is my brother Cas'. He was the first angel to get sick, and he is different from my daughter. He, well, is all angel. He only takes a vessel, to interact with humans, where as Abigail was born into hers. I don't know but that might make a difference. By the way, have you found anything yet?"

"A few things, but nothing conclusive. You did say these samples were all from supernatural beings, right?" Abby asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, the samples all have human DNA markers, but there are some differences." Abby informed him.

"That is because all of those supernatural beings use human vessels when they are on Earth. Demons just take over a human without asking, but angels have to ask the permission of the human that is pretty much genetically designed for them to use. Gods create their own vessel to use, they have never been a separate individual, but the body is still human. While any of these humans are in use by a supernatural being, they are pretty much immune to normal human diseases and aren't as susceptible to the normal means of death that most humans would be."

"Well, that helps make some sense of what I have found," Abby said. "If the original virus was designed to cause humans develop a murderous rage, this new one seems to have the opposite effect. The increased serotonin levels seem to attack the strength of the body and the aggression centers of the brain, which eventually leads to the coma. It's just a guess, but it's almost as if the cure the demons tried when they made the deal with Dent and the others backfired and caused the virus to mutate instead. It seems like whatever it is that makes them impervious to normal human illness is what is keeping them alive. But they are in an endless sleep instead. And neither Ducky nor I have figured out a way to reverse or fight the virus yet."

"If this wasn't affecting my daughter and brother, this would seem like the perfect justice for Crowley and his freaking cretins for all the havoc they wreak on the lives of people," Gabe complained. "I appreciate all the work you have put into this, Abby. I have somewhere else I need to go, but let us know if you find anything else, alright?"

"Absolutely," Abby said. "No way am I going to let down the left hand of God."

"Well, I appreciate it, but the left hand of God has let down the Big Man himself more than once, so don't be too hard on yourself."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?"

"Actually, to see the Man himself, my Dad."

Gabriel left just as Gibbs walked into the lab. "DiNozzo said one of our earlier guests was back?"

"Yes, you just missed Gabriel. He brought me another blood sample to check out. I gave him a quick update before he left to go see Him."

"Him, who?"

"God," Abby said. "Gabriel is going to see God. Can you believe that Gibbs? We know someone that can actually go visit God!"

isisisisis

Annie couldn't sleep. She lay next to her daughter all night long and watched her sleep. The fever seemed to still be coursing through her body, and she would occasionally cough. But other than that, Abigail would hardly stir. Annie could not even begin to imagine how long Gabriel would be gone, or if he would even be alright. He hadn't shown any signs of the illness, but neither had Abigail and she had come down with the virus so quickly.

Annie did the only thing she could do during her sleepless night. She did what she always had done. She did what Gabriel had asked her to do. She talked to his Dad. She prayed all night long, asking that He would listen to whatever Gabriel had to say to Him, that Gabriel wouldn't be too hot-headed in his attempt to get help, and that there would be help available to all of them. Most of all, she prayed that her little girl would simply get better and wake up healthy. That was what she wanted most of all right now.

isisisisis

Gabriel couldn't freaking believe it! Of all the useless trips he had ever made in his existence this had to be up there. Sure, he got one piece of useful information that would help them if they ever got out of this mess, but other than that, he had completely wasted his time. He hadn't been this angry at anyone in his family before, even when he left Heaven the first time. Hell, he would let Luci out of his freaking cage before he would ever go back. Annie was hoping He would actually help because Abigail was His granddaughter. Boy was she going to be disappointed. Gabriel couldn't ever imagine being that cold to his kid, let alone his grandkid. No wonder some of his brothers were such dicks at times. They all got it from his Dad!

isisisisis

Annie woke up in a cold sweat, a wave of nausea and panic gripping her. She didn't know when she fell asleep. She looked down at Abigail. Her daughter was still asleep, or in a coma, she didn't know. She didn't want to know. She just wanted her to wake up healthy. She got up out of the bed and walked out of her daughter's room. Annie left the door open so she could keep an eye her. She walked into the bathroom, splashed cold water on her face and dried her face off before walking back towards her Abby's room. She glanced in the guest room and saw Bobby and Sam asleep on the twin beds, which meant that Dean was probably asleep downstairs on the couch.

As she walked back into the room, Gabe appeared before her. The scowl on his face told her almost everything she needed to know, but she asked anyway. "So, does NCIS have any answers yet?"

Gabe shook his head. "NCIS is only just beginning to understand how the virus works. They don't have any clues on how to stop it."

"And your Dad, is he going to help us?"

Gabriel clenched his jaw and tried not to yell. After all, it wasn't Annie's fault that his Dad was being such a dick. "That went even worse. He is not going to help us."

"He really said that?" Annie asked desperately.

"His exact words were, 'There is nothing more to be done. All things that are to be have already been set into motion.' Whatever the hell that means."

"No, I won't accept that!" Annie cried. "I won't take cryptic bull crap when Abby's life is on the line. I want real answers. I want you to take me to Him! I will talk to Him myself!"

"Annie, you know I can't do that! You can't crossover. Once you crossover to Heaven, you aren't ever allowed to come back. I can't loose you, and, I…I'm not going back there!"

Gabriel once again exploded in rage as he picked up one of Abby's toys and hurled it through the wall and out into the yard. This didn't disturb the sleeping girl in the least and Annie was overcome by nausea. She ran to the bathroom and began to vomit. She was followed closely by Gabriel, who held her hair back as she wretched into the toilet.

He apologized profusely as she continued to vomit. "I am sorry Annie, I didn't mean to upset you."

Annie wiped her mouth her and looked up at Gabe. "It's not your fault. It is just all of this is overwhelming."

Before Gabriel could respond, they heard the soft sound of bare feet approach the bathroom, as a shadow fell across open door.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. **

**And since they have contributed to this story, Happy 235th Birthday to the US Marine Corps. Semper Fi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit. **

"Mommy, are you going to be okay?" the little voice chimed in.

Annie and Gabriel turned to see Abigail standing in the bathroom door, clutching her teddy bear and blankie in her arms.

"Abigail?" Annie gasped. "You're awake!"

"Of course I am Mommy," she giggled, running over to her mother's waiting arms. "You are always supposed to wake up in the morning!"

"Gabe, I think her fever is gone! Get me a thermometer!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and produced a thermometer so that Annie could check Abby's temperature in order to put her mind at ease. But all he had to do was touch his daughter with his Grace and he knew. He knew that the virus that was flowing through her veins yesterday was no longer present.

"It's only 98°F. It is back to normal! Do you think she is going to be okay?"

"I am hungry, Mommy. I want to have some breakfast. Will you make some pancakes for us?"

"She sure seems fine to me," Gabe chuckled. "Maybe we should have some breakfast and check on the others."

The three of them went downstairs together, Abigail in her daddy's arms. Annie started to make breakfast for everyone in the house, the smell of which must have woken Dean for he sauntered into the kitchen. At the site of him, Abigail launched herself out of her Dad's arms across the room with a cry of "Uncle Dean!" which took the hunter by surprise.

"Whoa, Munchkin! When did you wake up?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question?" Abigail grinned, as Sam and Bobby walked in the kitchen, with shocked expressions on their faces as well. "It's morning, you silly Willy!"

"So, Gabriel," Sam asked. "Did your plan work then? Did your Dad help? How about the others? How are they doing?"

Gabriel scowled and shook his head. "I don't know what happened, but He didn't have anything to do with it. He made that clear."

"The others aren't any better," Dean supplied. "I went over there a few minutes ago and checked. They are all still out. It looks like every last one of them is now sick over there."

"Daddy, don't be mad at Granddad," Abigail said. "Everything worked out just as He planned."

Before any of the adults could ask her what she was talking about, Annie's phone rang.

"Good Morning," she answered. "Ducky! I was going to call you after breakfast. I have some news for you," barely containing her excitement. "What? Sure. Can you give us about thirty minutes and we will be there? Okay, see you then.

"That was Ducky over at NCIS," Annie informed the others as she got off the phone. "They said they found something they think can help, and they want us to come back to the lab."

The group quickly ate breakfast and prepared to depart. During their hurried meal, they decided that Bobby would stay behind to watch over Cas and the others in the warehouse. Sam and Dean had an argument as to who would stay behind and help him.

"You can stay here, bitch," Dean dictated. "I am not playing nurse to all these sick people. You're the girl, you keep doing it."

"No, you can do it, jerk," Sam protested. "I am the one that has been here doing it, without any help from you, I might add. I am sick and tired of it all. Besides, do you really want to hear all the scientific explanations and nearly fall asleep during it all due to boredom? I am dying to get into a lab like that and see what they have to offer."

"What they have to offer is a really hot Goth chick that you wouldn't know what to do with if you saw her," Dean countered. "And I am the one they know, so I won't let you go."

"A chick?" Sam moaned. "It figures that the only reason you want to go back to NCIS is for a girl."

"Quit yer belly achin', you two, or I'll make both of you stay here and clean bedpans," Bobby interrupted.

Annie leaned over and whispered something into Gabe's ear, which caused a wicked grin to slowly spread across his face. He cupped her cheek with his hand. "There are so many reasons why I love you," he proclaimed before kissing her, then snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, Dean found that he was arguing with himself, dressed in his FBI suit. "Wha- What happened? Where's Sam?"

"Right, here, moron," the other Dean said to himself. Sam realized in shock that he had been changed, but before he could protest, Gabe interrupted both of them.

"Sam here can go to NCIS with us, disguised as Dean."

"That is so not fair," the real Dean pouted.

"Stop griping, or I will turn you into Hot Lips Houlihan, Deano. Sam's right, Bobby needs some help here, and if you go back to NCIS, all you will do is be all googlie-eyed for the Goth girl and roll your eyes in boredom at everything else. Sam might actually contribute to this trip."

"Fine," Dean huffed, poking Sam in the chest. "But keep your Gigantor mitts off the girl."

"How do you know she won't like my version of you better than your version of you?" Sam taunted.

"Ha! Fat chance! You still have 'bitch' written all over my face!"

"Oh, please, let's just go before the two of them make me puke again," Annie said, exasperated with the brothers.

isisisisis

Turns out, the trip itself was enough to make Annie start throwing up again. As soon a Gabriel got them to the lab, she had to run to the bathroom, where she promptly lost her breakfast. Gabriel was concerned about Annie, as was Ducky, but Annie brushed it off as nerves, especially since vomiting in and of itself wasn't one of the symptoms of the virus, and she had shown no other signs of illness.

"I still think we should have you checked out," Gabriel pleaded.

"And I think we should talk to Ducky and Abby about why we are here," Annie replied.

"Fine, but if you don't get better soon, I will check you out myself," he said.

While Gabe was fretting over Annie, Sam was exploring the forensics lab like Gabe in a candy store. And Abigail was delighted to spend time with Abby and Ducky, who were both thrilled to see that the little girl had fully recovered.

"Well, I am not surprised that she is recovered, not after what we have discovered," Annie overheard Ducky say as she and Gabe came back into the lab.

"So, what did you find?' Annie asked.

"In the blood samples we had, Abigail's blood had also started to develope antibodies to the virus," Ducky responded. "It fought off the infection without any outside help. Just like she did on her own at home, that is why she is fine today."

"But why?' Sam asked.

"Well Dean," Abby replied. "I think it has something to do with what Gabriel told me last night, the fact that Abigail was born into her vessel, instead of taking one."

"That's not Uncle Dean," Abigail giggled. "That is my Uncle Sam. My Daddy just made my Uncle Sammy look like Uncle Dean today."

"Abigail, shh," Annie silenced. "Why would that make a difference?"

"Of course!" Gabe exclaimed. "Why didn't I see it before? Not only was Abigail born into her vessel, but with Annie being her mom, since Annie was made immortal by my Dad, both she and Abigail would have a different type of immunity than any of the rest of us."

"That was our working theory," Ducky supplied. "But we didn't have any science to back it up, since we don't have a sample of Annie's blood."

"So how do we use this to help the others?" Annie pressed. "They are still laying in comas as we speak."

"We can use the immunity Abigail has in her blood to develop an antiserum for the others," Abby responded. "We have already made one small dose based on the sample we did have."

Little Abigail's eyes widened in fear. "You have to take my blood from me?"

"Oh, sweetie," Abby Sciuto kneeled down to eye level to the little girl. "We only have to take a little more blood than we did before and it won't hurt you anymore than it did before, I promise." The Goth then went onto explain to everyone the process they would use to convert Abigail's blood into the antiserum that would help everyone else. After all his complaining about Dean loosing track of the scientific talk, Sam found his mind actually wandering at the ramblings of the young woman until his head snapped to attention when he heard say "and then you will heat the flask until it is purple, in order to release the iodine."

Annie noticed the hunter's sudden movement. "Something important?"

"No," shaking his head. "I just have a strange sense of déjà vu."

"Wow, that seems like a lot of work," Gabriel said. "Will you be able to pull it off?"

"Yes," Ducky replied. "But like our Abigail said, we will need some more blood from your daughter in order to make it work. I am sorry she has to be the one, but it is her blood that has the antibodies that we need."

"Yeah," Abby said. "And once that antiserum is in your system, the virus runs faster than Snape when confronted with shampoo, but it doesn't do it any good, because it still gets zapped away by the antibodies!"

"Well, if we are going to help Cas and the others, we are going to need more antiserum," Annie said.

"Okay, that is just too weird," Sam proclaimed. "I have heard parts of this conversation before."

"What?" Gabriel asked. "When? Did you bump your head or something?"

"No," Sam said. "Cas muttered some of this stuff when he was delirious with the fever."

isisisisis

So, with just a little reluctance on young Abigail's part, more of the antiserum was developed by Abby and Ducky. Sam and the little family departed the NCIS lab as soon as it was finished and upon their arrival back home, Annie gave Cas the first dose of the antiserum, before moving on and treating the gods. The group had to wait several hours to see results, but eventually, Cas woke up, much as Abigail had earlier in the morning, almost as though nothing had occurred.

"Gabriel," Castiel said. "I've seen it all. Abigail, she is the answer to all of this. She can help us all."

"Bro," Gabriel chuckled. "We have already skipped to that part. Why do you think you are awake now? But how on Earth did you know that?"

"I had a vision," Cas answered. "I saw it all. Perhaps our Father showed it to me."

"Are you sure it wasn't the fever talking, seeing how we got the message a little bit late?" Gabe cracked.

As the gods and goddesses started to stir, Crowley also appeared. "Looks like I showed up just in time. Seems as though you have a cure to our little problem. If you will just give me my share of the antiserum, I will give you back the portion of Bobby's soul and be on my way."

"Get bent, Crowley!" Gabriel bellowed. "There is now way I am just handing over antiserum containing my daughter's blood to you. We are going to do this my way, or not at all!"

"Gabe!" Annie hissed. "What about Bobby's soul?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. _Flashbacks are in italics_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

_The approach to the throne had quite frankly been cold, lonely and terrifying, despite the overwhelming golden light that bathed the room. He could feel the sneers and glances of derision his brothers cast his way. He could care less about those. That was not his concern. Gabriel hadn't been this nervous approaching his Dad well, since Lucifer left and he had spoken to Him about why He had cast him out and why He and Lucifer couldn't be reconciled._

_The last time he had come home, it had been for Annie. He didn't ask his Dad for anything before he came. He just brought her straight to the River and let it do its work. His Dad had spoken to him afterwards. He had let him know the long term effects, and had given them His blessing for a life together. But now he had to humble himself before his Dad to ask Him for help for his daughter. It wouldn't be easy, but for her, he would do anything._

_There were a few benefits to being an archangel, especially for one who had for a long time, been the left hand of God. For even though he had been gone for so very long, he could still tell that his Dad sensed his discomfort at the entire situation. So He dispensed with the pleasantries and allowed him to get to the point of his visit. Well, almost. He brought up another matter first that He thought required Gabriel's attention. It was probably best that He did, otherwise Gabriel wouldn't have stuck around to hear Him out._

_"So you let a demon talk you into helping him heal other demons," his Father asked, though not surprised. This was after all, His own prodigal child._

_"Crowley said he has control of Bobby's soul. That man has done more good for You than can be recorded in any book on Earth and my daughter loves him."_

_"Sounds like you might be fond of him, too."_

_Gabriel crossed his arms and refused to admit anything. He just looked at his Dad with a grimace._

_"You should've have come to me sooner. I could have told you what you should already know. All demons lie. He has no more control over Bobby Singer's soul than you do. That man's name has been written in the Book of Life since the last time the two of them tangled and Bobby and the Winchester boys won his soul back. That demon played you. Not that you wouldn't have gotten involved anyway once your old friend Kali came to call on you."_

_Gabriel stood there dumbfounded for a moment. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Crowley lied to them. Thank Dad that they never actually made a deal sealed with a kiss. That would have been more disastrous than it already was._

_"You must know why I am here then?" he asked tentatively. "She is sick, like the rest of them, your own grandchild. And we haven't found any answers yet. Is there anything you can do?"_

_"There is nothing more to be done. All things that are to be have already been set into motion."_

_"What? That is it? You are not going to do anything? Even for her? I don't believe You! How can You even call yourself a Father?" Gabriel turned and stormed out of the throne room before he said anything else that would lead to worse consequences, like being thrown in Heaven's prison. Though, by his brothers' looks he could tell that they thought he already belonged there._

_As Gabriel stormed away, his Father watched him go. Annie had already been interceding on behalf of her family, including Gabriel, that he wouldn't be too-hot headed when speaking to Him. If she had seen what had just happened, perhaps she would have thought she had failed. Or maybe she knew him well enough by now to know exactly how well her prayers had been answered. What neither of them knew was that these events had been set into motion long before Abigail had gotten sick, or before the two of them had come together. Even before the soldiers had made the deal with the demons. He had set the events into motion as soon as Gabriel had left Heaven a millennia ago, and even now He knew the outcome despite Gabriel's lack of faith in Him._

_Gabriel's brothers were openly criticizing Him for what they saw as a lack of discipline on His part where Gabriel was concerned. Many of them felt it necessary to complain to one another, or even tell Him directly that he should have been cast out, lose his Grace, or even be thrown in prison. That told Him more about what Gabriel's brothers still needed to learn than how or why Gabriel needed to be punished._

_Besides, He hadn't left Gabriel without a wake-up call, or two. Gabriel had taken off on their Heavenly family when he couldn't take the pressure of all the in-fighting. Yes, He too had left, but it didn't have anything to do with not being able to handle family drama. His kids relied on Him way too much to solve their problems. They needed to do some growing up and to understand how to handle their own issues. Some of them made some catastrophic choices. But some of them turned out alright. Gabriel still had a thing or two to learn about handling the burdens of family life, even with Annie and Abigail around. And he was about to get that in spades. Those pagan gods might think they had something to do with it. But there was no way something like this would be happening to His son's family unless He allowed it. And He thought it was just the life lesson Gabriel needed right now._

isisisisis

"Annie, let me handle this. I know what I am doing," Gabriel declared.

But Annie clearly wasn't the only one concerned, as Bobby, Dean and Sam gathered around to hear what the angel had to say to Crowley.

"If it were up to me, I would tell you to let them all rot in their sleep," Gabriel spat out. "But as long as anyone is still sick, that means the virus is still active and can be passed on to others, including angels or gods. I am not willing to let others get infected, but I am still not handing over any antiserum for you to play with as you see fit. So you will bring your sick demons to an empty field outside Sedalia, MO, where you will meet Cas and I, and we will administer the antiserum, and you can take them all and scamper back to hell."

"No dice," Crowley sneered. "You give my doses, or the old man doesn't get his soul back."

Gabriel leaned in close to Crowley, whispering so only that he could hear. "If I were you, you son of a bitch, I wouldn't be making threats you can't carry out."

Crowley paled at this and stepped back from Gabriel. "Ten minutes, then? That should be enough time for me to get my people and meet you there." With that, Crowley was gone.

"Alright Gabriel," Dean demanded. "Do want to tell us what the hell is going on? Why are you calling the shots all of a sudden?"

"Crowley doesn't have Bobby's soul. He hasn't had it in years. He lied to us. He has been manipulating us to get us to do his dirty work. One of the few good things I learned when I went to see my Dad."

"Still, do you think it is a good idea to push his buttons?" Sam asked.

"Pushing buttons is what I do, boys," the angel smirked. "But no way do I trust him. So you two and our pagan friends here need to be prepared for him to send his worst while Cas and I go meet him and deal with his sick cronies. Just make sure nothing happens to Annie or Abigail while I'm gone."

isisisisis

Gabriel was right. While he and Cas were gone, just over two dozen demons showed up and tried to attack them. But what the demons thought would be an ambush on the hunters ended up being a massacre for the demons. They were overpowered by the gods alone. Sam, Dean and Bobby only had to make sure that Annie and Abigail stayed out of harms way. That wasn't too difficult seeing how Annie was too tired to argue with anyone. Initially, they weren't too sure Kali would be willing to help, but given that Abigail was the reason that all of the gods had recovered, even Kali was grateful and more than willing to help dispatch the demons, whom she saw as the source of the problem to begin with.

Gabriel and Cas met Crowley as scheduled, and Gabriel administered the antiserum as promised. They stuck around to make sure that the demons were healed, only so that they could be certain that the virus had truly been eradicated. Once he knew the virus was no longer a threat to anyone, Gabriel destroyed the three demons that had made the original deal with Dent, Burrows and Van Ruler for ever having even messed with the Croatoan virus in the first place. As the other demons immediately began to flee, Gabriel threatened Crowley within an inch of his existence to stay completely away not only from his family but from any type of germ warfare.

Annie and the others were all sitting around waiting for Cas and Gabriel to return. Annie seemed to grow more impatient by the second, worried that perhaps Cas and Gabe should have taken more help with them.

"Oh, Annie dear, settle down," Kali said, lounging next to Thor. "Gabriel is more than capable of dealing with a few pesky demons. He had us fooled as to his true identity for a couple hundred years after all."

Just then, Gabriel and Cas returned and Annie jumped up to greet them. But before she took two steps, she became dizzy and started to pass out. Gabriel, catching her movement out of the corner of his eye, stepped forward and caught her. "I have had enough of this today, Annie. I am checking you over myself like I told you I would," he said as the two of them disappeared.

isisisisis

Gabriel whisked Annie away to their room. She hated when he used his Grace to check up on how she was doing, seeing how she had an independent streak when it came to taking care of herself. But they had both already been through enough with Abigail. He wasn't going to mess around with Annie anymore today. She could protest all she wanted, he was going to figure out why she wasn't feeling well. It took him longer than he expected. Then he realized why. It was because there wasn't anything wrong with Annie. She wasn't sick. But there was something new and different about her, very different.

Damn, he needed a drink. And they were going to need a bigger house.

isisisisis

"We didn't even get to tell them about our thank you gift, and now he is going to go and figure it out," Demeter complained.

"Thank you gift?" Kali challenged. "You gave it to them before they actually helped us."

"But we knew they would help us," Shiva said. "He was our friend for too long to turn us down."

"You can blame the hormones," Eros added. "They always cause these types of reactions."

"And it always so much worse when it's twins," Aphrodite chuckled. "Especially when its boys."

For a moment, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Cas just looked at one another, stupefied. Finally, Sam broke the silence. "Gabriel having twin boys? That will make the Weasley twins look like altar boys."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

Agent Tony DiNozzo looked at the clock on his computer. It was almost three in the afternoon. Lila would soon be back from picking up their son Nicky from school, and the three of them we going to head to Baltimore this evening to catch an Orioles game while Lila's sister Nicole was in class. Just a few more minutes and he was going to leave work for the weekend. Gibbs had already said he could leave early and the other NCIS team members would be able to handle anything that came up the rest of the day without him. But then he looked up and saw a familiar face careen around the corner.

"Oh God, no. Clavin, what are you doing here again?"

"God? Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think so. However, I am the closest you are going to come to Him for awhile," Gabriel snorted.

"Think a little highly of yourself, don't you Clavin? But you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" Tony pressed.

"My team and I just came back to wrap up a few things and say our thanks to the few people who were actually helpful to us. I was just down in the lab before I popped up here to check on things. We all wanted to talk to Gibbs before we left."

"I didn't see you step out of the elevator." Tony accused the man whom he believed to be an FBI agent.

"Oh, I really know my way around the building." Gabriel said as he casually inspected his fingernails.

Just then Dean, Annie and Abigail stepped out of the elevator, followed by Abby Sciuto and Ducky.

"Huh, will you look at that," Tony mused. "We figured out that Lennix had a kid, but I didn't realize she had a mini-me. I wonder who…"

Abigail ran up to Gabriel and he scooped her up in his arms. "Daddy, Daddy, Abby and Ducky said they would come to my birthday party."

"That's great, Sugar! We will come back tomorrow and pick them up."

"Wait. She's _your_ daughter?" DiNozzo asked. "You've got to be kidding me. What in hell does a woman like Lennix see in a clown like you?"

At that moment, Gibbs was descending the stairs from the Director's office. "Wrong spiritual realm DiNozzo. Try again."

"Huh, Boss?" Tony never understood how Gibbs had such perfect timing. It was like he was psychic, or had inside information from God himself.

The elevator doors opened again, and this time it was the two people Tony was looking forward to seeing, Lila and his son Nicky. Now it was six year old Nicky who ran up him. "Hey Dad! Are you ready to go? I can't wait to see the Orioles play the Yankees tonight."

DiNozzo looked over at the three FBI agents who were standing at Gibbs' desk, then back at his son and Lila. "Give me a few minutes guys, and then I will be ready to go, okay?"

"Alright Dad, but can I go sit at McGee's desk while I wait?"

"Fine, but no touching his computer," Tony directed his son, knowing McGee would freak out if any of his precious tech equipment was altered in any way.

"Da-ad. I brought my own laptop!"

"What's going on Tony? I thought you'd be ready to go," Lila pried.

"Those are the FBI agents that were here earlier this week. They're wrapping up and I'm just curious, that's all. The whole thing never added up and Boss has been quiet about it, too. Now they brought their kid here."

"Tony, that doesn't mean anything. We bring our kid here all the time."

"That's different. We work here. Besides, that guy Clavin really bugs me for some reason."

Lila sighed. The things Tony let get stuck in his craw. It just wasn't worth it. But she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

As the adults talked, Nicky played on his computer. Abigail noticed the young boy with light brown hair and big brown eyes and was fascinated. She had never really had a friend her age before. Sure, she was able to bring her toys to life and her dad made her all kinds of wonderful worlds for her to play in. She also had the most amazing uncles ever. But a real life friend her own age? That would be wonderful.

She looked at her mom and dad and quickly realized that all of the adults were too busy paying attention to each other notice her, so she disappeared from her dad's arms and showed up next to the boy.

"Hi! My name is Abigail," she smiled. "Who are you?"

"Whoa! You came out nowhere," Nicky said, somewhat startled. "I'm Nicky. What are you doing here? Kids aren't supposed to be here."

"Well you're here," Abby said, crossing her arms, staring down the boy.

"Yes, but my mom and dad work here. My mom and I are picking up my dad from work before we go to a ballgame tonight. But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Nicky pressed.

"I am here with my mommy and daddy. We came back to talk to Abby and Ducky. They helped me and my Uncle Cas when we were sick."

"Yeah, right," Nicky scoffed. "Ducky doesn't help sick people. He does cool stuff like cut open dead people to figure out why they died."

"Well, he did help me, even if you don't think so."

"If you know Abby and Ducky, then tell me what kind of tattoos does Abby have?" Nicky taunted.

Abigail sighed. Were all boys like this? He was so rude not to believe her. "Fine. She has a smiley face on her finger, a 'P' on one wrist and triangles on the other wrist. She has a spider web on her neck, an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. My Uncle Dean jokes that those are pictures of my Daddy and my Uncle Luci, but I have never met my Uncle Luci. Daddy says that is a good thing. Oh, and she told me she has more tattoos, but I haven't seen them all."

Nicky stared at Abigail. Were all girls like this? He asked her a simple question and she started rattling off more information than he needed. But at least it was clear she knew his friend from the lab.

"That's a cool laptop you have," Abigail offered. "It is kind of like my Uncle Sam's. He lets me use his sometimes when he visits. What are you playing?" Nicky showed her the game he was using and the two of them played together for a few moments.

"How many uncles do you have?" Nicky asked, curious about this little girl.

"My daddy says more than I can count," she giggled. "Though he says most aren't worth knowing. I only really see my uncles Cas, Dean and Sam and they are the best! They are all coming to my birthday party tomorrow, along with my Grumpa Bobby. So are Abby and Ducky. Say, do you like the circus?"

"Sure. Who doesn't? Why do you ask?"

"Because I am having a real live circus for my birthday party tomorrow, with lions and elephants and a flying trapeze and clowns, 'cept don't tell my Uncle Sam about the clowns because he doesn't like clowns. Wanna come?" Abigail asked, eyes wide with expectation.

Nicky wondered if Abigail ever stopped to breathe when she talked. But she had been fun to hang out with so far. "That sounds cool, but I would have to ask my Dad."

Abby and Nicky both ran to their respective set of parents to see if they could make their plans come to fruition.

"Mommy, Daddy, can Nicky come to my birthday, too, please?" Abigail pleaded.

"Yeah, Dad, can I please go to Abigail's for her birthday party tomorrow? They are going to have a circus and everything." Nicky chimed in.

Gabriel looked down at his daughter and then up at DiNozzo, who met his look with one of surprise. His daughter just asked DiNozzo's kid over to their house for her party? Great! But saying no to those big green eyes was nigh unto impossible. Gabriel would just have to swallow his pride and deal with it.

"Of course, Sugar," Gabriel exhaled. "It's your birthday after all."

"Wait a sec," Tony said. "Where is this party going to be?"

Gabriel chuckled. So maybe there was an upside to this after all. DiNozzo had no idea who he really was yet and he could toy with him for a bit first. "At our house. In Lone Jack. Missouri."

"Missouri?" Tony exclaimed. "How are we going to get to Missouri from DC for a birthday party by tomorrow? We have plans tonight as a family, ya' know."

"But Dad, you said…"

"Don't worry," Gabe interrupted. "I am meeting Ducky and Abby here tomorrow and getting them to the party. I can get you guys there, too. After all, I am not going to disappoint my daughter on her fifth birthday, are you going to DiNozzo?"

"Fine, fine. We'll go," Tony caved. "So what, do you have your own personal Lear jet or something, Clavin? Is that how you are able to get us all there tomorrow? How do manage that on an FBI salary? Do you own a major corporation on the side?"

"No," Dean chimed in. "Think less captain of industry and more captain of the starship _Enterprise_. But if I were you, I would start eating a lot of fiber to off set the side effects of his mode of travel."

"That only happens to you because you eat too much crap like burgers and pizza," Annie said.

"Well, DiNozzo," Gibbs added. "Like the man said, I would start eating a lot of fiber."

isisisisis

DiNozzo showed up the next day at the office with Lila and Nicky in tow, not sure of what to expect. He had almost skipped out at the last moment, but Nicky was so excited that he couldn't bear to disappoint his son. It was rare for Nicky to be this excited about seeing any of the other kids that he knew from school. Tony didn't know what it was about the little girl with the auburn curls that had caught the attention of his son, but he was certain it wasn't anything that she had gotten from her father. Clavin had to be one of the most annoying men Tony had ever met.

The office was fairly quiet, seeing that it was a Saturday, but he was surprised to find they were the last to arrive. Ducky and Abby were already there waiting. But he was even more shocked by the presence of Gibbs. Someone must have talked him into coming as well, but for the life of him, Tony couldn't imagine why.

"Boss?" Tony questioned. "You're joining us?"

"An old friend of mine is going to be there, too. It will give me a chance to catch up with him when we are not working a case," Gibbs replied. "Besides, who doesn't like a circus?"

"So when is Clavin going to get here?" Tony asked.

"What? No one told you?" Abby laughed. "You do know his real name isn't Clavin, right?"

"So, the guy was working undercover for the FBI, using an alias or something like that?"

"Well, he is undercover all right, but not for the FBI," Abby answered, bouncing up and down on her toes. "His real name is Gabriel."

"Gabriel, huh? Gabriel, what? What is his last name? Did you guys even check out his real background?" Tony asked, suddenly worried once more about taking his family somewhere with a guy that he not only disliked, but knew nothing about.

"He doesn't have a last name," Abby answered. "And what we know of his background even scholars have debated for years." That response even caused Gibbs to crack a smile.

"You guys are pulling my leg. What kind of person doesn't have a last name? I mean, unless your Cher or Madonna?"

"He's not a person, Tony," Abby grinned. "He's an angel."

Tony was about to open his mouth in protest, but he saw the look on both Ducky and Gibbs' faces. They were too serious at the moment to make him think they were trying to pull one over on him.

And then, out of nowhere, Gabriel appeared in the middle of the room.

"So, are you guys ready to go to the best birthday party a five year old ever had?" the angel announced.

isisisisis

**A/N: So I was going to try to wrap up of everything in this chapter, but it ran a little long. We will get to the actual birthday party in the next chapter, I promise and that will be the conclusion of this little adventure. If you are wondering why we are seeing some new faces this late in the game, you will also find out more about that in the next round as well. **

**For those of you familiar with _NCIS_, you know Tony doesn't have a son named Nicky. But Abigail needed a playmate her own age after all. And if you go read Kit-cat99's _NCIS_ story This Job of Mine, you will see the _NCIS_ team solving a case and you will meet Lila, Nicole and eventually Nicky, who are all wonderful creations from Kit. She was gracious enough to let me borrow them for the end of my story after a few rounds of late night brainstorming. More on that later as well.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Spoilers through Season 5 and hints of season 6, AU after that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Supernatural**_** or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything from _NCIS._ I am just borrowing them for a little bit.**

Tony was too shocked at the arrival of Gabriel and their subsequent departure to say much for quite awhile, which was just fine with Gabriel, the man reminded him two much of the muttonheads as far as he was concerned. Besides, he was more than content to play Ringmaster at the circus while everyone else enjoyed themselves. He even donned the red tail coat and black top hat and brandished a whip for effect. He should've realized the potential of this costume years ago. He was going to have a lot of fun with this get up today and tonight too, if he was lucky.

Speaking of which, Annie seemed to be feeling good today, at least for now. She was talking to that Lila woman, and they were both laughing about something. Lila seemed to be handling the whole surprise introduction to the supernatural world a lot better than DiNozzo. Dean and Sam had taken charge of the agent, trying to explain things to him as best as they could. But the man was clearly still in shock. He hung back from most of the activities, not sure if anything was real. That was all right with Sam, as it gave him an excuse to stay as far away from the clowns as possible.

As soon as the group from NICS arrived, Abigail had squealed with delight and ran over to Nicky, greeting him with a hug. The two had been inseparable since, running from side show to side show around the circus, exploring all of the different things Gabriel had thrown together for this day. Abby Sciuto was right behind them. The forensics specialist was like a kid in her own right, enjoying the joy of the circus. When Dean wasn't with his brother and Tony, he had decided to spend more time with the Goth, since the case was officially over. Maybe now he could get to know her better. But that just gave Gibbs an excuse to glare at him when he did.

Gibbs and Ducky spent their time with Bobby. The three of them sat around drinking, trading stories and laughing. For the younger adults there, it was a side of both Gibbs and Bobby they weren't used to seeing, but they were glad they got to share in the moment.

Castiel showed up later than the others, but unfortunately he appeared next to Sam, Dean and Tony, which gave the agent reason to be startled again.

"Another angel?" Tony asked. "How many of you guys are there?"

"I have several hundreds of thousands of brothers, most likely more than your mind can comprehend," Castiel responded.

Tony stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah, but most of them are just a bunch of dicks," Dean supplied. "Cas and Gabriel are about the only decent ones in the whole bunch.

"You mean these two are the good ones?" Tony fussed as he thought about how annoying he found Gabriel. "I would hate to meet any of the others."

"Yeah, you really would," Sam agreed. "And that doesn't even take into account the ones who defected to the other side."

"Other side?" Tony pried. "You mean demons? Those are real, too?" This lead to a whole other discussion about demons, monsters and what exactly Sam and Dean did with their time. Tony DiNozzo didn't think he would ever look at his own job or his life the same way again. And he was going to invest in a whole lot of salt. That Costco membership that Lila had talked him to didn't look like such a bad thing anymore.

Soon it was time for presents and cake. In keeping with the circus theme, the cake was in the shape and décor of a Big Top, and took up the size of a whole table.

"Um, the size of the cake…" Lila stammered. "Isn't it kind of big? There are barely a dozen people here."

"Big?" Annie laughed. "Gabriel was worried it wasn't big enough. With the size of his appetite and sweet tooth, he could put that whole thing away himself."

When it came to presents, Annie had told the NCIS team that there was no need to bring Abigail any, as Gabriel regularly saw to it that the child got anything she wanted, and with the recent advent of her powers, Abigail was also seemed to be able bring herself what she desired as well. However, that didn't stop Abby Sciuto from painting a temporary tattoo of Tinker Bell on the child's arm as her gift to the five year old. And the others from the team brought a collection of NCIS paraphernalia and declared her an honorary member of the team. This collection included an NCIS ball cap identical to Nicky's which the two of them proudly wore together.

Bobby brought Abigail several books to add to her growing collection and Dean of course had purchased her the little pink guitar, and was already trying to teach her how to play _Smoke On The Water_, but she was too distracted by everything else that was going on. Gabriel had wanted to get Abigail her own pony for her birthday, but Annie had put her foot down, insisting she didn't need one more thing to take care of right now, especially with twin boys on the way. So they settled for getting Abigail her own lap top computer and had Sam set it up with everything she needed as his present to the little girl. Both Abigail and Nicky were thrilled about this as well, because it was just one more way they could keep in touch with each other.

But it was Castiel's present that surprised everyone the most. Now that Abigail had angelic powers, he offered to take her on a trip. To Heaven. To meet her Granddad.

"You can do that?" Annie asked, flabbergasted. "And she will come back? No harm? No foul?"

"I assure you," Cas promised. "She very much belongs here on Earth. But our Father would like to see her face to face, and I will swear to you that no harm will come to her, if you allow her to go."

Annie looked at Gabriel. He had gotten over his anger at his Dad once he realized that the answer to the virus had been in the works long before he had ever asked for help. "If it makes you feel better, Annie, I will go with them," he offered. "Of course, that is assuming the munchkin even wants to go."

"Of course I wanna go, Daddy," Abigail piped up. "He talks to me all the time in my dreams. Why wouldn't I want to meet Him?"

isisisisis

**A/N: So when I first cracked open the part of my brain that writes fiction a couple of months ago after such a long hiatus and started posting here, I never really expected anyone to read much of what I posted. In fact, I wasn't even expecting the ideas to keep coming for very long. So let's just say that I have been blown away by the fact that my brain is still coming up with ideas _and_ that I have had way more people read and respond to my little fics than I ever expected. I have been humbled, honored and encouraged way more than you will ever know by all of you who have read, reviewed and/or added me to your favorites/story alerts. Like I said, it was something I never believed would actually happen. Thank you so very much!**

**I said at the end of the last chapter that I would explain why we are seeing some new faces this late in the game, specifically the ones from Kit-cat99's _NCIS_ story This Job of Mine, including Lila, Nicole and Nicky, who are all wonderful creations from Kit. The last couple chapters of this story, as well as her last chapter of that story laid the ground work for a story we are doing together, which will be named _While You Were Sleeping_, and will be an SPN and NCIS crossover with all the fun, horror and imagination of both stories under a new account name, KitMo. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this story and hopefully you check out Kit-cat99's as well as our combined work. The first chapter has already been posted, if you would like to check it out and see what kind of trouble Abigail, Nicky and the twins find for themselves in the future.**


End file.
